Bits and Bites
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: Just short little one shots based on thoughts I have. All different types of genres. It'll probably be mostly MxM and LxL, but I'll have other characters/pairings in it too. And rated Teen for language and adult themes.
1. Oh, Be One Who Sings

**So, I thought I'd start some small fanfics, just little things that I feel like writing based on a thought I've had or a song I thought I could write something to. I sorta got the idea from Dlvvanzor's Shorts and Sweets.**

**This one was based on my reaction to first seeing Moulin Rouge (***SPOILER ALERT*** I do reveal the ending of the movie, so if you haven't seen it but are planning to, don't read this if you don't want to spoil the movie). It could also be a fic based on the song _Come What May_, but that wasn't my initial intention.**

**Yes, I know I was supposed to write the next chapter to _The Notebook_ but I was lazy, it will be done tomorrow. I have a detailed outline written so it shouldn't take too long. **

**Anyways, enjoy this.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Tragedy**

**Characters: MattxMello**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, Star Wars, Ewan McGregor, Moulin Rouge, or the song _Come What May_**

* * *

I was sitting in front of a number of screens, watching them out of the corner of my eye as I played Zelda on my DS. It sucked having to watch the news for every little bit of coverage on new criminals, and Kira. At least I had my games to keep me occupied.

I had just beat the game when Mello burst through the door in all his black leather glory. He kicked off his shoes and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck, I need a break from all of this!" A common phrase I'd been hearing lately from him. In Mello-speak it was more like, _I'm tired. I want to solve this case, but I want to relax a bit._ However, there was a tinge of dread in his voice. That was new, and I wondered what could have caused it.

I didn't move from where I sat, figuring it was nothing, and just let him stomp his way into the kitchen; no doubt heading for the chocolate stash.

I was proved right when he came back to the living room, a chunk of chocolate being bitten off the bar with a loud crack. He plopped himself down on the couch and moved to rest his bare feet on my lap.

"Give me a massage," he demanded, not even glancing at me, his attention on the screens. More Mello-speak meaning, _pamper me. _He didn't admit it, but Mello liked being spoiled.

I sighed. Mello knew I would do whatever he said no matter what. So I placed my DS on the coffee table and took one of his feet in my hands. Despite him never wearing socks with his boots, his feet were actually quite soft. I suspected he put cream on them to keep them that way, seeing as how he took his appearance very seriously. I mean, why else would he spend over an hour making himself look so damn sexy?

Mello hummed a tune I didn't know while I was massaging him. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but Mello had a great voice. I silently wished he would sing instead of just humming, it sounded like a beautiful song.

After a few minutes I switched to the other foot.

"You know," I murmured in an offhand tone. "If you need a break, we could always record the footage and watch a movie or something. Watch what we missed later."

Mello finally turned to look at me, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to get out of doing work?" _R__eally?_.

"I was just saying. We don't have to, but you could pick the movie. It would only take a few minutes to get everything ready."

Mello pulled his foot out of my hands and went to our room. I knew that was his consent so I rushed to get everything set. It would have been record time if someone had been timing me. I downloaded the live feeds from each news station, set up each station on a different window, and then got each one of them recording, in the span of two minutes. Then it only took an extra 30 seconds to hook the DVD player up to the biggest screen.

I was back lounging on the couch and counted to 5 before Mello emerged from the room, DVD in hand.

He handed it to me and I inserted the disk looking incredulously at the cover. "Moulin Rouge?" I asked. "Isn't this like some sappy girls movie?"

Mello glared at me. "It's a musical, and we're just watching it cause I've had one of the songs stuck in my head all day." _I like it. So deal with it._

I shrugged and sat beside him.

When the movie started I was a little surprised to be watching Ewan McGregor. The only movies I'd seen him in were Star Wars as Obiwan Kenobi. Yeah, I know, I'm a nerd. Anyways, it was a little weird seeing him not wearing a Jedi robe or wielding a lightsaber.

A bunch of stuff happened and then I was hit with the most shocking thing I've seen in my life. He started singing.

"What?" I exclaimed. Obiwan was singing!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and actually took my goggles off, thinking that they somehow made me see things.

Nothing changed, except for a slight chuckle from Mello.

I blushed a little at my outburst and settled myself again to continue watching the movie.

Overall it was really good, more of a love story than I would like, but it was undeniably good. At one point in the movie, Obiwan – yes, that is how I will always refer to him – started singing another song, Come What May, and I recognized the tune from the humming Mello had been doing earlier.

I was right. It was a beautiful song and I wondered how it would sound in Mello's voice. I doubted I would ever find out.

The rest of the movie passed by and I actually found myself crying when Satine died. I felt so bad for Obiwan. I myself would have died inside if I'd gotten my love back and then lost them again just like that.

I glanced at Mello but he was pointedly not looking at me, a slight shine to his eyes. I couldn't help but think how cute Mello was, trying to hide his emotions.

I turned the TV off when it was over and turned to Mello. "That was good. Happy you got your break?"

I was surprised when he didn't answer, and didn't look at me either.

"Mello?" I slid myself over to his side and wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong?"

He pulled himself into my lap and buried his face in my neck, giving it light kisses. I was starting to get a little worried, Mello didn't usually act so... so... needy.

Mello somehow maneuvered himself so he was straddling me and proceeded to nip, lick, and kiss his way up my neck to my lips. I had to admit, I didn't hate it, but he was still scaring me.

I was pulled into a deep kiss and I couldn't stop myself from allowing his tongue to explore the inner regions of my mouth.

Mello pulled back when my hands clutched at him, begging for air, and let his lips trail down my neck again.

I was panting when I asked again, "Mello, what's wrong? Tell me."

He didn't answer, but did something else totally unexpected. He let his lips linger by my ear, and he began to sing.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing; telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time. Come what may, come what may; I will love you until my dying day."

My body melted at his angelic voice, and I was disappointed when he stopped.

"Matt," he whispered lustfully, giving me another deep kiss. "I need you. Right. Now."

Need? He'd never said he _needed_ me. Want, sure. But need? I was really concerned at this point, but my thoughts were forced away when Mello started to grind his hips into mine.

I couldn't hold back any longer and captured Mello's mouth with my own. My hands found grip under Mello's tight butt and I picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom where I thoroughly ravished his body.

Afterwards we lay quietly, my body curved around Mello's.

"Matt," he whispered.

I squeezed him gently. "Yes, Mels?"

"We're going to kidnap Kiyomi Takada."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. How many of you saw that coming? **

**Anyways, I hope you caught that the italics were Mello-speak, and I hope you liked it. R&R please.**

**P.S. Did any of you notice the title? :P**


	2. If The Shoe Fits

**This is a really short one. I randomly wondered how compatible L and Light are horoscope-wise, and this is what I found.**

**I tried, and failed, to make it funny but I hope you like it anyways.**

******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note or it's characters.**

**Genre: General/Slight Romance**

**Characters: L and Light**

**

* * *

**

Light and L were sitting at headquarters, still on their computers though it was past midnight and everyone had already been sent home. L was intently reading something on the screen of his computer.

"Hmm, interesting."

Light glanced over at L. "What is?"

"Oh, nothing Light-kun, just looking at horoscopes."

Light's fingers stopped moving across the keyboard. "Your looking at horoscopes? Why aren't you working?"

L shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Curious about what?" Light asked cautiously. "No point in not sharing it now that you've got my attention."

"If you insist," L replied, then read off the screen. "Scorpio and Pisces share the same sensitive nature, which overflows with emotions and compassion. The only difference is that the Fish easily shows what he feels, but the Scorpion does not. He will always maintain an outer façade of strength and perseverance, while on the inside, he is brimming with emotions. Because of their similarities, both individuals effortlessly understand each other and find it very easy to compromise on certain issues too. They share an intense relationship, which has all the intimacy they so much desire."

Light blanched.

"It's accurate. Wouldn't you agree, Light-kun?"

"Well, to a point I guess. I don't easily show my emotions." Light turned back to his computer.

L put his thumb to his lips. "I have to disagree."

"Don't you always," Light sighed to himself.

L heard and ignored the comment. "I find that you express yourself quite openly when in bed."

Light cursed the blush that crept across his cheeks. "Whatever, it's just a stupid horoscope. It just guessed lucky, that's all."

"There's only a 0.2% chance it could have been as completely accurate as it was, if it was just a guess," L replied. "Therefore, our compatibility is fate, not luck."

"You really believe that?" Light asked incredulously.

"Well, if the shoe fits..."

* * *

**See, wasn't funny, but the compatibility was amazing. I got it when I searched _scorpio pisces compatibility_ in Google, then it was the first link from the website 'iloveindia .com'.**

**R&R? **


	3. BBQ and Beyond

**Hey, so this one-shot thing is a bit AU cause Beyond Birthday isn't dead or in jail. You could say that the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases didn't happen if you want. It takes place when L and Light are handcuffed together and the Task Force have quit their Police jobs.**

**A small ****WARNING**_**,**_** this story is a bit gruesome, I tried not to make it sound to graphic, but I don't know how queasy it might make some else, so I put the warning in case.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own the catering company from which I got the title/idea from. And I apologize if any of the names of the victims resemble someone in real life, it is unintentional, I just picked random last names, and random first names.**

**Summary: A gruesome newscast about a new serial killer worries Matsuda **

**Genre: Death/Tragedy (sorta)**

**Characters: L, Light, the Task Force (though not all are mentioned), and Beyond Birthday.**

* * *

L, Light, and the rest of the task force were watching the nightly news for signs of Kira, when a particularly horrible newscast came on.

"There have been a string of new killings recently that have been very disturbing. It appears this new serial killer takes pleasure in killing using household appliances. Based on the locations of the killings; it seems the victims were picked off the street not far from their own homes, and killed in the houses of various people that were away at work. The images we are about to show are not suitable for all viewers, as they are very graphic in nature. Viewer discretion is advised."

L's interest was caught and he grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. He leaned forward against his knees, and brought his thumb to his lips.

"There were three murders today. One person, identified as Takuma Makoto, was found shoved into a dishwasher after the dish trays had been removed. He died after receiving full body burns from the scalding water, and from inhaling too much water in his unconscious state."

The picture depicted the dishwasher, the man inside red with burns and dripping wet.

Everyone – but L – was murmuring in low voices about how horrible it was.

"The second victim, Taro Miyuki, was found inside a dryer, having been knocked out and then put through the longest, hottest, and fastest spinning cycle."

The next picture shown was of a dryer. The body was curled up with arms, legs, and head in unnatural positions, and blistered skin covered their body.

There were more murmurs among the task force, but L continued to watch quietly, seemingly unfazed by the gruesome shots.

"The last murder, being the worst so far, was of Touya Midori, who was cooked alive in a stove."

Everyone – still excluding L – gasped in horror when the picture of the charred person came up.

"At this point the police are not giving out any details on whether or not they have any leads, but we will continue giving updates as we receive them-"

L muted the TV.

The task force members froze; waiting for what L would say, having been silent the whole time.

"Interesting..." L murmured as he stirred his tea. Then he picked up his plate of cake and took a bite.

Light shifted to put a hand on the back of L's chair, the handcuff chain clinking softly. "What is, Ryuzaki?"

L looked up at Light with his wide panda eyes. "Did you not see the connections between the murders, Light-kun?"

"Besides the whole appliance thing?" Light sighed.

L nodded, taking another bite of cake.

"Well, each of the killings used an appliance that used heat," Light explained. "It would have been easier to freeze someone to death in their freezer than kill someone using a dishwasher. Also, each of the victims initials were M.T."

"Yes," L mused, "exactly what I thought. There aren't many other appliances that produce heat that could kill a person, so I believe that this killer will stop once he uses those appliances."

"We have to stop him!" Matsuda cried. "We must be able to trace people with the initials M.T. and then warn them to be careful on the streets."

L shook his head. "The initials M.T. are too common here in Japan so it would be impossible to warn them all."

"Ryuzaki is right," Light said. "As much as I don't want anyone else to die, there's only a barbecue left to use."

"Only the barbecue?" Mogi asked. "Couldn't they use a microwave to kill someone as well?"

"No," Light replied, "microwaves use radiation more than heat so I don't believe the killer would use it."

L licked the icing off his strawberry. "Light-kun is correct. I also do not think that a microwave would be used. The barbecue is the only option."

"So, what are we going to do then?" Matsuda demanded.

"Nothing," L stated in his monotone voice, taking a bite out of the strawberry.

Matsuda's eyes grew wide. "But-"

"But nothing," L said, cutting him off. He swallowed the rest of the strawberry and continued. "We have a much more important, and much more deadly killer to worry about; the police can handle this killer on their own. Now, I suggest you all go home and rest up, it's been a long day. Be back here at eight sharp tomorrow morning."

Everyone grumbled a bit as they grabbed their stuff, but exited the room without argument.

"Matsuda," L called just before he slipped out the door after the others.

Matsuda stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

"Be careful on the streets tonight."

Matsuda wasn't too sure why he was the only one to get the warning, but left without question.

Matsuda was almost home, just another block to go when someone stepped out in front of him, from a side alleyway. He was startled to find that the man looked eerily like L. He stood the same way L did, wore the exact same shirt and jeans that L did, had the same black hair, and the same dark bags under his eyes. However, it was those eyes that tipped Matsuda off to it not being L. The eyes were tinged red, and held an evil look in them.

"Touta Matsuda," the man said. A statement, not a question. "I've been a little hungry, would you like to have a barbecue with me?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Gruesome eh? Please R&R.**

**Sorry to all Matsuda lovers. This is the 'sorta' part to the genre 'tragedy' because I personally don't like him, he's too annoying. And, yes Beyond's comment made it sound like he was going to eat Matsuda, but he was just saying that for dramatics, he wouldn't actually.**

**Anyways, yes, I know there were more similarities to three murders; like how everyone could fit inside them, or how each one was slightly different(heat and water, heat and spinning, and just plain heat). ****However, that would make my one-shot too complicated cause then, because of the first point, the BBQ wouldn't work cause you can't fit someone into it, and the second point would mean the microwave would work because it's heat and radiation. So yeah, I just simplified it. :P**


	4. Good Morning Sunshine

**I got the idea for this from a picture of Matt that I stumbled across. I think this story is short and sweet, and I hope you do to. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note**

**Characters: Mello, Matt**

**Genre: Romance/Humor(it's cute funny)**

**

* * *

**

I absolutely hate mornings.

Really I do. It means getting up at the crack of dawn, pulling on my tight leather, wolfing down something for breakfast – usually chocolate – then heading out on my motorcycle towards another day of plotting, stealing, bribing, kidnapping, and killing.

Sounds wonderful, right?

By the way; if anyone answers yes to that I think I'll have to shoot them.

Anyways, mornings suck more than vacuums, and I hate those as it is. I especially hate those moments when you first wake up; you're all disoriented and wanting to go back to sleep, and then you see the time and think, "Fuck, I gotta get up...". You rub your eyes and stare up at the ceiling just wishing that you lived a different life.

I have those moments a lot.

As it is, this morning is already off to a _terrific_ start. I woke up fifteen minutes before I needed to so I've been lazily relaxing in bed, eyes closed, trying to drag the fifteen minutes out as long as possible.

I hear a noise at the door and I crack an eye open.

Matt is standing at the threshold. He's bare-chested, wearing a pair of unbuttoned jeans, and those damn goggles are covering his beautiful green eyes like always. A towel is wrapped around his slim neck, and his hair is still dripping from the shower I heard him take. There's a toothbrush in his mouth and he's holding a steaming cup of, what smells like, hot chocolate.

I sit up as he walks over to sit on the edge of the bed beside my sheet-clad form.

"Good morning sunshine," he murmurs, handing me the hot chocolate and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I give him a sweet smile as I take a sip.

What can I say,

I absolutely love mornings.

* * *

**It was cute, right? **

**R&R :)**


	5. Too Late

**I wrote this from a sudden idea I had when looking through some MattxMello stories. It brought tears to my eyes, and I hope I wrote it out okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, I do own Amy**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Characters: Mello, Matt, Amy**

**

* * *

**

I signed the bottom of my letter and sealed the envelope. _Now to hide it_.

Looking around I wasn't sure where to put it. _Out in the open; easy to find? Or hide it somewhere where he won't find it in a while? _

"Mello?" I heard Matt call from the other room, footsteps approaching.

_Shit_. I dove for the bed, successfully hiding it beneath the pillow and straightening myself before the doorknob turned letting Matt into the bedroom.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you said we had to be leaving by now?" Matt gave me an impatient look. I almost laughed at the expression; it was so cute. Though I'd never tell him that.

No, as much as I loved him, I was too damn prideful to confess.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," I muttered.

I followed him out the door, glancing back at the pillow. _Yes, that was a good place for it._

_

* * *

_

We waited in an alley just down the street from the building. In a matter of minutes Kiyomi Takada would show up in her black limo and head into the building. We had one shot, and we weren't going to miss it.

A mini wireless TV was showing us a live broadcasting of the building. When the limo pulled up I climbed on my motorbike and revved the engine. As soon as Takada exited the vehicle, Matt pulled out and raced down the street in his car, following my plan.

I waited until I saw the smoke cloud then sped off after it. When I stopped outside the front of the building I was pleased to see Lidner with Takada. It was simple to convince Lidner to let me take Takada to 'safety', and soon I was speeding off with my prisoner.

* * *

We were far gone now, and almost at the hiding place when I switched on the shipping trucks mini TV. I wanted to see the panic everyone must have been in from the kidnapping. I chuckled to myself; I didn't think the plan would go so well. Takada was helpless in the back of the truck, Matt was safe, and I was still alive.

_To be honest, I didn't think I'd survive this long, I could have sworn Kira would have done something to me by now. Must be my lucky day-_

I stopped. The news suddenly flipped to a familiar car, explaining that they had cornered one of the kidnapping suspects, and killed him; the person still unknown.

_Matt._

_ NO!_

_ NO!_

_ NO!_

_ NO!_

_ NO!_

_ NO!_

_ NO!_

_ This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Matt was supposed to stay safe! _He_ was supposed to be the one who made it out alive, who made it back to our room, who found the letter beneath the pillow._

Everything was ruined now; and it was all my fault.

I was too late.

I parked the truck, sitting silently in the drivers seat. I didn't want to go on anymore. I had accomplished what I set out to do today; but with Matt dead, it didn't matter anymore. There was no life in a world without Matt.

I wished Kira would kill me already.

As if to grant my wish, my heart tightened. A pain so great it felt like it was being split in two.

_So this is what a heart attack feels like. Took Kira long enough._

I smiled, though it was a sad one. At least one wish came true. Too bad the one that really mattered lay beneath Matt's pillow.

I thought that the pain would last forever, but suddenly, it was like the world stopped.

Everything

went

**black.**

* * *

The untouched envelope wasn't found until much later, when an unsuspecting girl, Amy, was given the apartment on the request that she be the one who cleaned it out.

Amy threw all the unneeded electronics out; the landlord said she could keep whatever she found but these people sure had left behind a lot. Six months and no one came back for the stuff, the landlord had said.

_Oh well_, she thought, and pulled the sheets from the bed.

Amy was surprised when a plain white envelope came fluttering along with it. She picked it up and flipped it over, noticing there was no name, only a small heart on the front.

She knew she shouldn't pry into other people's lives, but Amy was known to be too curious for her own good. She opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Matt,_

_ I love you._

_ There, I said it. _

_ I knew I needed to get it on paper before I chickened out. Again._

_ I know this may feel like a slap in the face to you; your best friend confessing his love to you. But I'm afraid it's true._

_ I don't know what started it. _

_ It may have been the beautiful smile you gave me when I sought you out after leaving Whammy's all those years ago. _

_ It may have been the annoying way you can play video games for days on end without sleep, and keeping me awake too because of it._

_ It may have been the day you first bought me a chocolate bar._

_ It may have been the freezing winter night we lay in bed holding each other for warmth because the furnace had broken. _

_ It may have been the time when I came close to punching you; stopping inches away because you didn't flinch or try to block me. You just sat there, ready to take it, as if you deserved my misdirected anger when you didn't. _

_No, it was before all of those. _

_ I think it was the first day you came to Whammy's. When you shuffled into our room, pressing buttons on your Game Boy Color, looked up into my eyes, and simply said "Hi, I'm Matt." That moment those piercing green eyes struck right into my soul telling me, "Yes, he's the one". _

_ Yes, that was the day I fell in love you with you; and I cursed myself every day for not telling you._

_ I still curse myself now. Yes, curse my rotting soul; I love Matt and I was too stupid to tell him before I died. _

_ Yes, Matt. I wrote this knowing full well that I was going to die. It was all part of the plan. You are safe and sound because I wouldn't have allowed myself to go through with it if I wasn't sure you'd make it out alive._

_ Please don't hate me. _

_ I would have told you in person sooner, but I kept putting it off. Next thing I knew, it was too late, and I made the plan that solidified my silence._

_ I couldn't tell you then, because I would've broke apart, not wanting to leave you behind. _

_ I wrote this so I wouldn't have any regrets. I told you I love you, so now my soul can rest in peace._

_ Please move on and live a normal life, for me. Don't linger in the past, just face the future._

_ Live for me, because I will always love you._

_ Yours forever and for always,_

_ Mello._

_

* * *

_**What did you think? It made me tear up writing it down. :( Poor Matt and Mello**

**Please R&R (Sorry, if me saying this is getting annoying)**


	6. Hidden Desires

**I don't really know where this idea came from, except from the want to make a MikamixGevanni fic. It sorta just popped into my head, and I think it works. It's kinda short but whatevs, I'll make a longer one later; cause I really do like this pair.**

_**!WARNING! **__**Adultish content**_**;**** they're into BDSM. I didn't make it detailed so it's not bad. But still, the warning is there. **

**The slashes are for POV/Time breaks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note**

**Genre: Romance/Something(not sure what to categorize it as)**

**Characters: MikamixGevanni**

**

* * *

**

Neither of them could remember when they started this forbidden relationship; but they both knew that, despite the consequences if they were discovered, they couldn't stop.

If it wasn't for Gevanni's thoroughness, they would never have been in this situation. If he hadn't searched Mikami's house and found that secret drawer in the bedroom closet, he would never have made any contact with the Kira suspect. But he did; and it started a beautifully sinful relationship.

Both men held something inside of them that couldn't be let out during normal life; a secret craving that only the other could satisfy.

Gevanni felt the need to dominate. He hated the fact that he was working for an eighteen year old, and that he was forced to do dog work for him. In a world where he was always following orders, and never able to give them; Gevanni wanted to have complete control over something.

Mikami felt the need to be disciplined. He knew that, though he was loyal to his God and killed those needing to be deleted; the lawyer side of his brain scolded him for what he'd become. Every day, when Mikami prosecuted criminals for their crimes, he was yearning for someone to punish him for his own villainy; to beat him into proper submission.

Both desiring what the other could give; they couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

/

Gevanni eyed his prey. He loved the pleasured fear in it's hooded eyes as it lay tied to the bed, gagged and on display. A shiver of anticipation slid down his spine as his gaze slid over the marks left from past encounters. He needed this, and he couldn't hold himself back another moment.

He brandished his whip and went about punishing the one before him.

/

Mikami watched the man intensely. His eyes never leaving the others as the weapon came down again and again. It was painful, he couldn't deny that, but it was more than pain; it was pleasure. He took pleasure in the way Gevanni punished him for his crimes, and he relished in his repentance.

The delicious sting stopped all too soon, but he knew it wasn't over. No, the look in Gevanni's eyes told him that it was just the beginning.

/

The following morning Mikami woke to an empty room; as always, no sign of Gevanni to be seen. A constant reminder of their purely _professional_ relationship; no strings attached.

And Mikami didn't want it any other way.

Nights like that had the sole purpose of letting out their hidden desires, nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

**What did you think? Kinda an interesting outlook on what their relationship could be. **

**Don't worry, next fic with them won't be BDSM, I promise. **

**Please R&R :D**


	7. The Popsicle

**Hehe, based on something my friend said would be funny to do while eating a popsicle. :P**

**I don't want to sound perverted, but try envisioning it; it'll make it that much funnier (trust me). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, nor peach-flavoured popsicles :P**

**Genre: Humor/Romance(if you squint)**

**Characters: L, Light**

**

* * *

**

L unwrapped his peach-flavoured popsicle while busily looking at new data on his computer. He began to slowly lick and suck at the tip of it, letting it melt slowly.

Light was, as always, typing at his computer next to L, when he noticed the moist sounds coming from his left. He glanced away from his screen to see L working on a peach popsicle. He shifted slightly in his seat. _Why must L eat things in such a way?_

However, despite his contempt, Light couldn't keep his eyes from darting back to L every few seconds, watching the scene.

L began to notice the drips that were sliding down the sides, so he slid his tongue up the wet tracks and engulfed the whole popsicle in his mouth. _No drips will get away if I do this_, he thought smugly.

Light forgot to breathe for a moment. _Oh, my God. _L was practically giving the thing oral sex. His eyes stayed glued to L, but his head faced the screen, and his fingers kept on typing. He didn't want L to know that he was watching as the man sensually sucked the popsicle.

Light heard L give a little moan and he felt a pooling of heat in his crotch. He thanked heaven that his legs were already crossed.

L noticed the slight increase of Light's breath, and, from the corner of his eye, saw the man watching him. He almost paused his ministrations to ask why, then realized that that was the reason for it.

_Light-kun should be working now, not letting his imagination run wild. _L kept himself from chuckling, and a plan came to him in milliseconds. _Why don't I teach him a little lesson._

L started sucking harder and faster on the popsicle, making sure to let out a few moans of satisfaction. He was pleased with the reaction.

Light's fingers stopped moving, his breath hitched, and the tightness of his pants increased. He was mesmerized for a moment, imagining how that would feel if L was doing it to him. Then he realized the danger of L noticing his gaze, and reached for his cup of coffee; using that as his excuse to stop typing.

_Perfect,_ L thought.

He waited until Light was just taking a sip of his drink. Fully aware that Light's eyes were still on him, L bit down hard on the popsicle. The bite was fast enough and strong enough that he sliced through top half and L made a show of chewing and swallowing it.

Light, mid-swallow, saw the bite and was so horrifyingly shocked by it that he started choking on the coffee. He pushed away from the desk a bit, and coughed until his airways were clear again.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" L asked innocently. _Serves you right._

_He did it on purpose! _Light glared at the floor. "Just peachy."

* * *

**Hahaha, funny right? :D**

**R&R please. :)**


	8. Manly Milk

**I just randomly came up with this idea. :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note**

**Genre: General/Romance(barely)/Humor**

**Characters: Matt, Mello**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Mello?" Matt said, not looking up from his game. He'd been playing while trying to ignore Mello's rant about how _another_ person thought he was a girl.

"What?" Mello exclaimed, picking up the toaster and getting ready to throw it.

"Wait!" Matt cried, finally looking back at Mello. "I know a better way to fix this than you throwing stuff around and breaking it!"

Mello let out an angry sigh but put the toaster back down on the counter; though none to gently.

"How?"

Matt eyed the fridge. "In there we have a four litre container of milk, they say chugging one makes you more _manly_." He turned back to his game. "At least that's what I've heard."

Matt knew Mello was irrational when he was this angry, and he probably wouldn't be thinking clearly. Matt was delighted when he heard the fridge door open.

"You might want to chug it by the sink, in case you spill some," Matt muttered, trying to sound uninterested.

Mello snorted but, as Matt glanced over his shoulder, he turned to stand in front of the sink, jug of milk in his hand. He twisted off the cap and brought it to his lips.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

Matt smiled widely, glad that Mello couldn't see him. "Positive."

The jug was up ended, and away Mello went. Matt turned around to play his PSP over the top of the couch so he could watch what he knew would be inevitable.

The anticipation was killing him when the container dropped below half.

_Any second now._

Matt saw the first sign. Mello stopped his drinking for a moment and took a deep slow breath. Matt knew he was feeling it. But, stubborn Mello was determined to finish it and continued drinking.

Matt smiled. He's going to loose it in...

_3..._

_ 2..._

_ 1..._

Mello slammed the almost ¾ empty jug on the counter, bent over the sink, and started puking it all up.

Bouts of laughter rose up in Matt and he suppressed them – for a few moments at least – until he couldn't take it anymore and let it all out. He was gasping from lack of air and accidentally fell off the couch and onto the floor, his PSP flying to land just out of reach.

Matt closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself, then stretched to reach his game. He was about to touch it when a gunshot rang out in the room and Matt's fingers retracted from the now broken PSP.

He looked up to where Mello was behind the couch, glaring at him with death in his eyes.

"You fucking did that on purpose!" Mello screamed, moving around the couch to pull Matt up by the front of his shirt. "I know you did!"

"It was a joke, Mello, honest," Matt whispered, fairly afraid of what Mello might do to him. "I'm sorry."

He cringed away from Mello's face; which was brought inches from his. "Matty's been a bad boy," Mello said evilly. "He must be asking for punishment."

Matt looked into Mello's blue eyes and saw the sadistic gleam to them.

_Oh, shit._

_

* * *

_**The science behind it: It's impossible to chug a 4 liter milk jug because your stomach can only hold 2-3 liters. Therefore, at a certain point, you will always end up puking.**

**Kinda gross, but I laughed. :P**

**Please R&R. :)**


	9. TF Intro&AN

**!PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I was trying to think of more idea's for **_**Bits and Bites**_** when a thought popped into my head, and from that grew into **_**The Topping Files **_**(aka **_**TF**_**).**

**No, they are not files of the topping's L puts on sweets, but rather the various documented contests made, between Light and L, to decide who could be seme that night. **

**Keep in mind that these files are written under the impression that L and Light started a relationship either before Light was confined in jail, or immediately after. Because the 100 day period is exactly how long they had the handcuffs on for, at least from what I can infer from the **_**How To Read **_**13****th**** v****olume of Death Note. Please correct me if I'm wrong, and I'll fix it, or maybe no one really cares at little inconsistencies.**

**!KEEP READING!**

**For all **_**TF**_** chapters,**** my comments will only be at the bottom as a sort of ****footnote. I will warn you in advance that some chapters will have more adult content than others, but I will appropriately name and title the chapters so that you know what that contest consists of. This is the only warning you will get, so make sure you listen to it. **

**And the only Disclaimer I'm making for these is the one here, but it applies to ****all **_**TF **_**chapters.**

**Anyways, please enjoy The Topping Files. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any copyrighted material that is, or may be, mentioned in this work of fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

The Topping Files

_Introduction_

These files are the detailed reports of contests between L and Light during the time they were handcuffed together. Over the 100 day period, many of such contests were performed, and the results were written down. I kept record of these events at the request of L himself who relayed, in detail, what happened during each case.

The motivation behind these contests was the decision on who would be allowed to _top_ that night. The winner of the contest was allowed to choose; most often choosing to _top_.

In the events containing _judges_, I found and interviewed each person so I could use their point of view instead of the third person view that will most often be seen.

Also, a score was kept for each person, and it is shown at the bottom of every file. There you will also find comments on the matter made by L.

These files are not for public viewing, and can be terminated at any point at the request of L.

Signed,

Watari

October 30, 2004

_Author's Note_

By no means necessary will this ever be used for black mail – so don't worry Light-kun. Though, if you are reading this now, it implies that you have hacked mine or Watari's computers, meaning you've been a bad boy and I would have to think of proper punishment.

In any case, this is for my personal record only, and I have entrusted its safekeeping with Watari. Should something happen to me, it's data will be erased along with everything else. A copy may be sent to Light-kun, but that has yet to be decided.

As such, I commend Watari for his documenting skills, and I'm grateful that he has always been such a great help.

And Light-kun, there wouldn't even be these files if it weren't for you.

Thank you,

L

October 30, 2004

* * *

_Matt burst out laughing. He pushed away from the computer desk, doubling over at the hilariousness of it all._

_ "What the hell are you laughing about?" Mello demanded from where he was sitting on the couch. He bit off another chuck of chocolate with a loud crack._

_ It took Matt a few seconds to get enough air to talk. "You know how you asked me to hack into that Yagami guys' computer?"_

_ Mello nodded slowly, still not understanding._

_ "You _have_ to see this document that I found." Matt had evened out his breath by now, and grinned wide. "You won't regret it."_

_ "Whatever," Mello grumbled, pushing himself off the couch and moved to stand behind Matt. He leaned over his shoulder and began reading._

_ And what he read made him burst out laughing too. _

_ "I told you you wouldn't regret it!" Matt exclaimed chuckling._

_ When Mello had a hold of himself again he asked, "Did you make a copy of _all_ the files?"_

_ "Yup," Matt answered smugly, "always do."_

_ Reaching around Matt, he took hold of the mouse. "Good." His chin rested on Matt's shoulder and he clicked the next file. "I needed some new entertainment."_

_

* * *

_

**Bwah ha ha, bet you didn't see that coming :P**

**Yes this will also feature a bit of MattxMello, cause I love them too much not to have them. I actually added them last minute, cause I think they might add a bit more humor to it. We will see how it works out. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy **_**The**__**Topping Files**_**. :D**


	10. Just Kidding

**This one is super short :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm going to stop doing all these stupid disclaimers, cause I don't own anything copyrighted, and you should know that by now.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Characters: Light, L**

**

* * *

**

Light and L lay together in bed, their naked bodies pressed up against each other.

L buried his head in Light's shoulder. "Hey, Light-kun?"

"What is it Ryuzaki?" he murmured contently.

"I hate you," the monotone voice stated.

A mixed expression of hurt, confusion, and sadness appeared on Light's face. "Wha- Ryuzaki? What are you saying?" He pulled back so he could look L in the eye.

Instead, he saw L's sly smile.

"Just kidding."

* * *

**I was bored. I wanted to write, and that was what came to mind.**


	11. L's Song

**This isn't really a story. I wanted to write my own lyrics to _Superman's Song_ by _Crash Test Dummies. _So this is what I came up with.**

**If you follow along with the song, most of it works well, other parts don't follow as well. **

**In other news, I've started working, so I may not be adding many stories as often as I was before. Cause I'll want to spend my significantly shorter free time doing other things as well. Instead of wasting hours on my computer writing stuff.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my lyrics.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance/General**

**Characters: L, Light, Rem(sorta), Whammy (sorta), Matt(sorta) :P**

* * *

**L's Song**

That Light, put up a great fight,

he became a living God to all the people of the world so fast,

but evil can't last until the end.

The great L, could solve crimes real well,

he could not be stopped from catching the bad guys and putting em in jail,

he would not fail, he was justice.

Detective L only ate what wasn't healthy,

Solving cases made him overly wealthy.

And though he was murdered by Rem,

Light-kun will never forget him,

his L.

Hey Matt, L liked the way he sat,

said it raised his deduction by forty percent and I kid you not,

he was smarter than Albert Einstein.

Whammy, raised him from a baby.

He grew up learning stuff about the world and how to keep it's peace in tact,

nothing lacked, but a lover.

Detective L only ate what wasn't healthy,

Solving cases made him overly wealthy.

And though he was murdered by Rem,

Light-kun will never forget him,

his L.

But Light was owner of death notes, and could see all of the shinigami

L and he weren't meant to be cause they each knew that 'only one could succeed'.

No mistake, when L was eating cake,

I know he was just wishing he could give up work to avoid the tomb,

join Light-kun, and keep living.

But L, had secrets he didn't tell,

two successors in the making but they didn't come in till later on,

when Light thought he won, and got L killed.

Detective L only ate what wasn't healthy,

Solving cases made him overly wealthy.

And though he was murdered by Rem,

Light-kun will never forget him,

his L.

And though he was murdered by Rem,

Light-kun will never forget him,

his L.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please R&R.**


	12. My Apologies

**Just an update on where my brain stands at, at the moment.**

**Genre: General/Romance/Humor**

**Characters: Me, Mello, Matt, L, Light (in order of appearance)**

**

* * *

**

My Apologies

Me: Sorry everyone but I'm not sure how much writing I'm going to be doing. Work may take up a lot of time, or it might not. I'm only working evenings this coming week, so I should be able to get some writing done, if I feel in the mood.

Mello: Why the hell aren't you in the mood?

Matt: Be nice to her, she's doing her best to write our stories.

Mello: Well she's not trying hard enough!

L: Mello, listen to Matt.

Mello: …. fine. But you can't make me like it.

Me: Mello, you'll get more stories, don't worry. I've got a good one or two planned for you; you'll like them. *insert maniacal laughter*

Mello: Um, is she okay?

L: She's probably about 40% okay, 35% insane, and 25% evil.

Matt: 25% evil?

L: I'm guessing that she's got something up her sleeve that may be more or less on the sadistic side. Or maybe it'll just be something you won't be too happy with Matt.

Matt: …I'm not sure I'm looking forward to this. *turns around and goes back to playing his game*

Me: He he he, I'm sure you'll _really_ enjoy it, Matt.

L: *places his thumb on this lip* Now I think it's more like; 40% insane, 35% evil, and 25% okay.

Light: Enough with the percents Ryuzaki!

L: Oh, hi Light-kun, nice of you to join us. Are you feeling okay, you were up quite late last night.

Light: *blushes* R-Ryuzaki!

Mello: Hahahahaha, Light is blushing! I bet I know what you two were doing last night!

Light: … *blushes harder*

Matt: Mello. *drops his game and grabs Mello around the stomach* Did you forget what we did last night? *whispers in his ear* Cause I recall something along those same lines.

Mello: *tries to hold back his blush, but fails miserably* Matt!

Light: Haha, now who's red blondy?

Mello: Don't call me blondy! *Tries to pull his gun out*

Matt: *Pins Mello's hands* It's okay Mello, forget about it. *Kisses him*

Mello: Mhmm

Light: Ugh, get a room.

L: Okay! *grabs Light's hand and pulls him out the door*

Light: Ahh, not me! *door shuts behind him*

Mello: Good, now we're alone.

Matt: Hehe, not really. *looks over at me*

Me: Oh, don't mind me, I'll just be sitting over here at my computer, minding my own business. *fingers eagerly poised over the keys*

Mello: _Sure_. If you're minding your own business then I'm Kira.

Matt: *chuckles* Come on, Mels. Lets go back to our room.

Mello: *glances watchfully at me* ...

Me: *whistles inconspicuously*

Mello: Fine *follows Matt out of the room*

Me: Well, now that the distractions are gone. As I was saying, I may or may not be writing too much in the future, but I will try my best. I've been tired, bored, and lazy lately, and I haven't been wanting to write, but I will try to be better. If anything I promise at least one fic a week.

Mello: *calls from down the hall* I'm holding you to tha-Ahhh!

Me: Hehe, guess I should go now. No story tomorrow – I work – but possibly Monday.

* * *

**Hehe, I hope you didn't mind my little blurb. :P**


	13. TF Rock Paper Scissors

The Topping Files

_1. Rock Paper Scissors_

"The contest is simple," Light stated. "A game of Rock Paper Scissors; best two out of three."

L put his thumb to his bottom lip. "Alright Light-kun, I agree."

"Then may the best man win," Light said, grinning widely.

"I plan to," L murmured, earning him a glare from Light.

Both men stared at each other in concentration, right hands poised to start.

L watched Light closely, calculating what his move may be.

"Rock." They both said, bringing down their hands once and raising them again.

_If Light were less mentally astute, he would choose scissors because that is the last item in the chant. Which means I would have to choose rock. However, knowing that Light is close to par with my brilliance; he wouldn't choose such an easy loss. He would choose paper, thinking that I would go rock to smash his scissors. _

"Paper." The men repeated their first motion.

_ However, with my knowing that he would choose paper, I would have to choose scissors to cut his paper. But he would think of this and thus choose rock, meaning my move should be paper. This would lead me into a trap because Light would indeed choose scissors, to throw off my first assumption of him not choosing scissors._

_ Therefore, my move should be rock._

"Scissors." And they brought out their choices.

L's hand was in the rock shape, and Light's was in the scissors shape.

"One for me," L said in his monotone voice.

A flicker of emotion crossed Light's face, but it was quickly suppressed.

"Again," Light muttered.

The two started again. "Rock."

_Now that Light chose scissors, he won't do it again; he wouldn't choose a losing shape. Light doesn't like to lose, and will cast away anything that is of no use to him. Therefore he will choose either rock or paper. _

"Paper."

_ Since I chose rock last time, that is what Light will choose this time. He knows that I like to take risks. He will assume that I will choose scissors, thinking that he will choose paper; which hasn't been used yet. Meaning my move should be paper, to cover the rock he will ultimately choose._

"Scissors."

Light's scissors, cut L's paper.

L hid his shock. _He tricked me! He went against his personality; and now my chance of loosing has increased. _

"One for me," Light mocked. "You'll make a great bottom tonight Ryuzaki." His sly grin spread across his features.

"Hmm," L hummed, getting ready for the last round.

"Rock."

_Since Light has chosen scissors twice in a row now, he will not do it again because it's too predictable. However, he will believe that, due to the predictability of choosing scissors again, I will still choose rock thinking that he will go for the move that no one would normally do. _

"Paper."

_ Therefore he will choose paper, making me choose the scissors instead. Light will believe that my conviction with this is solid and will then switch to rock to smash the scissors I have chosen. Therefore my move will be paper, to counteract this._

"Scissors," they both said, and laid out their moves.

L grinned in victory. "I win." Placing his paper hand over top of Light's rock. "My cute uke."

L(1)

Light (0)

[A/N] As much as I enjoyed this simple game, it was a bit too much of a close call for me. In the future I will have to think of better contests that give me a higher percentage of winning.

* * *

_"That was interesting," Mello mused. "I'd never really realized there was so much thinking involved with that game."_

_ "That's because you always just throw out whatever shape you feel like," Matt said._

_ Mello pinched Matt's arm. "Do not!"_

_ "Wanna bet?" Matt asked, rubbing the sore spot on his arm and then holding out the starting rock._

_ Mello smirked. "You're on," he accepted, forgetting the fact that Matt was much smarter than him if he really wanted to apply himself. _

_ And tonigh__t, Matt had a reason to win._

_

* * *

_

**Hehe, so what did you think? Maybe, too much round-about thinking, or too many run-on sentences? :P**

**Anyways, on a totally different topic. For anyone who's read L's Song, I have posted a video of me singing it at: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EavMvJQZ2Kw**

**Sorry for the rough spot in the chorus, I couldn't seem to get it right, and the low notes, my voice sounds weird when I try to hit the note. :S ****Hope you like it though.**


	14. Mello & Matt's Hallelujah

**I did a song for L and Light, so I had to do one for Mello and Matt.**

**This time I chose Hallelujah by Kate Voegele. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Genre: General/Angst/Tragedy**

**Characters: Mello, Matt, Near(sorta), L(sorta), Misa(sorta), Takada(sorta)**

**

* * *

**

Mello & Matt's Hallelujah

Well Mello changed when he last Whammy's

the mafia made his whole heart freeze,

And his eyes grew cold and gazed right through you.

Mello killed each day, he would not stop,

his attitude got him to the top,

He'd catch Kira and call out Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Growing up was good when they went to school,

but Mello was made into a fool,

Cause Near's goal was to be first and to outdo you.

And Near beat Mello on every test,

even though Matt was smarter than all the rest,

he held back so they could sing their Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

And Matt became just an empty shell,

without Mello, his whole spirit fell, it seemed

he started some habits that will undo you.

Well Matt took those drugs and the cigarettes,

and he left Whammy's with his gaming sets, to

find Mello and sing his Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Well five years had passed, since he's seen Mello, but

cause of Kira, Matt knew Mello'd show.

The call he got would only prove it to you.

So the two boys joined up to solve the case,

just to beat Near and win the race.

They'd surpass L, and claim their Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

Well watching Misa was such a bore, they

needed a plan to do something more,

so they kidnapped Takada to beat Kira.

The guard cornered Matt and shot without right,

A heart attack took Mello into the night,

They gave out their last and final Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah,

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.

* * *

**So, what did you think? :)**


	15. World Domination

**Yay! A longer one-shot. Man it's been a while. Sorry about that, been busy with work and such. **

**Anyways, got this idea when I was reading Chapter 20 of _Near Disaster_ by tenspeed457 like 11 lines down. This idea sorta just popped into my head after that, and I felt I _had_ to write it asap. So I did. :P**

**Hope you like it.**

**BTW the slashes are breaks in time.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor**

**Characters: Mello (from his POV), Matt, and my own made up character, Kaylie**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the living room to find Matt, lazing on the couch playing his PSP. I snuck up behind him and smacked him upside the head – none too lightly.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

I glared at him. "For being so unmotivated; you should get up and do something for once."

"I always do this. Why is it such a problem today?" He fixed his goggle-covered eyes on me.

I shrugged.

Matt sighed, saving and putting down his game. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what?"

I thought for a moment, then decided. "We're going to walk to the store."

Matt's mouth hung over, a trace of horror on his features. "B-but, it's the middle of the day!"

I smirked. "Exactly."

Matt had always hated going outside, so I usually sent him out at night, when there were less people. However, it seemed like a fun idea – though a torturous one at that – to take him out now.

Matt's eyes dropped to the floor and he mumbled something unintelligible, shuffling to the closet to grab his boots.

/

We made our way down the street, drawing quite a few stares from the passerby. A blonde wearing a full outfit of black leather, and a redhead wearing goggles, stripes, and combat boots. Both men, and both walking just a bit closer together than two guys usually did.

I internally chuckled at Matt who was trying so hard to keep the embarrassed look off his face. He looked like he just wanted to curl up in a corner and stay there; or rather, run home, then curl up with his PSP and stay there.

We stopped when we arrived at the convenience store and Matt insisted on staying outside and waiting for me. I agreed and opened the door as Matt made himself comfortable leaning against the wall outside.

I had been in the store for about ten minutes already, and I was still perusing the chocolate selection when I glanced out the window. I noticed something I didn't expect to see; Matt was actually talking to a person. And a girl at that.

My hand paused on a chocolate bar as I surveyed the two of them.

She wasn't that bad looking; long wavy brown hair that was in an elaborate messy up-do, petite frame, delicate features. She definitely wasn't his type; but I couldn't help the stab of... that one emotion, that I felt in my chest.

He didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the conversation either, he seemed to be enjoying it.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see the girls lips and began to lip-read.

'I knew you were a cool guy when I first saw you.'

Matt said something.

'No, really, you are. You have a great mind, and you're thoughts on society are definitely interesting.'

They were talking about society? Who was this girl and what did she do with my Matt?

'Thanks. You know, it would be great if we could talk more on this over coffee sometime.'

Oh no, she didn't. I glared at the chocolate bars, grabbing whatever was in reach. I didn't care what I was choosing at this point; that girl had moved into my territory.

I rushed to the counter to buy the bars, then hurried outside to Matt.

The girl gave me a strange look as I wrapped my arm around Matt's waist.

"Sorry I took so long," I murmured, planting a kiss on Matt's lips.

Matt made an astonished sound and pulled back, blushing. "M-Mello, don't. N-not here." he stuttered.

"Um, I...uh... I'll just be going," the brunette mumbled. "It was nice meeting you, Matt."

She hurried away without waiting for a reply.

"That wasn't very nice," Matt scolded, glaring at me.

I smiled slyly. "I thought it was funny."

"Next time, can you just not?" Matt asked.

"Next time?" I demanded, smile disappearing. "Are you planning to see her again? When? Why? Women like her are dangerous; they reel you in, then chew you and spit you out. She's not even your type."

He frowned. "Will you stop acting like my bodyguard, please? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, with whomever I want."

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I just about raised my fist to punch him, but I stopped myself in time, taking a deep breath instead.

"Fine," I spat. "Whatever, I don't care. At least it would give you some motivation to do something with yourself, instead of being the lazy ass that you are every day."

Matt's face fell and his anger turned to sadness. "Do you really feel that way?"

Damn, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew I didn't actually mean it; but I knew that if I didn't deny it he would carry on acting as if it was true.

I brought a hand up to rub my temples. "Matt, you fricken damn well know the answer to that."

Matt gave a small smile, knowing that my lack of an actual swear meant, no.

"You got enough chocolate?" He asked, changing the subject. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," I said. I hesitated, thinking of how to get him back in a good mood, so I continued, "would you like to stop by your favourite video game store on the way back?"

Matt's face lit up, nodding vigorously he headed off down the street.

/

We got back to the house, and Matt immediately made his way to the computer to play his new game. I sighed, but didn't say anything.

Matt would always be Matt.

/

It was almost midnight when I approached Matt again; who hadn't moved from that computer seat since he sat down.

"Matt, it's time for bed," I stated, hating how I sounded like a mom.

He grunted, not looking away from the screen. "Five more minutes."

"You've already been playing for nine hours straight!"

"Oh, I didn't notice," he breathed.

I had no doubt that he hadn't noticed. "What's so interesting about that game anyways? You usually change games every two hours."

"World domination," he said. "I'm trying to take over the world."

"Doesn't taking over the world take some effort?" I asked. "You kind of lack the motivation to do that."

Matt ignored the jibe. "It's easy on the computer, all you do is click buttons. Talking to Kaylie earlier made me realize how messed up the world is, and how I'd remake the world if I could."

It took only a moment to make the name connect with the face of that brunette, but I wasn't sure why she was brought up into the conversation.

"If you could?"

"Well," Matt mused. "Seeing as my intelligence is just less than par with yours, I'm pretty sure I have the brains to do it. And I could easily hack myself into the money. All I'd need is the motivation that you love to point out that I lack."

I paused, considering what he said. "Yes, I guess you possibly could. But you wouldn't."

"No," Matt mumbled, his thoughts far away. "I...wouldn't."

I wasn't sure why he hesitated on his reply, but I left the issue alone and made quick work of prying Matt off the computer and taking him to bed.

/

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I squeezed into my leather and crept out of the room, wondering how the hell I had gotten here. As I made my way through the halls I realized that I was in an elaborate mansion. One that was decorated with items that were peculiarly striped, and rooms that were filled with video games.

I came upon the great room and noticed someone sitting in a big chair behind a desk, typing away at a computer.

The suit-clad figure looked up and I recognized the face – Matt.

"Mels!" he exclaimed happily. "I hope you slept well. I didn't want to disturb you but I had some urgent business to attend. Some countries are demanding new laws and such from me; but I don't understand what's wrong with the Jeevas Laws; especially the video game classes in school. Parents seem to think that they don't help their children learn; but look how I turned out. Really, running the world can be such hard work sometimes."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and just stood there dumbfounded.

"The look on your face doesn't compliment your features very nicely," he pointed out. "And why the confusion? I owe this all to you. If you hadn't motivated me to do something with myself I would never have accomplished my total world domination."

"Total... world... domination," I murmured, trying to sort things out in my head and not noticing Matt making his way over to me.

He took my arm gently but firmly and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked uncertainly.

Matt gave me a weird look. "You know that I have plenty of press conferences, meetings with various presidents, and other affairs to attend. You never complained about accompanying me before."

My eyes widened in shock, and I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "I-I don't understand. What happened to you Matt?"

"I believe I'm still the same person as I was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that," he replied, slightly annoyed.

I was about to retort when a female came walking down the hall to drape herself over Matt. "The car is waiting, honey."

"Very well," he said, turning to walk down the hall with his arm around the woman. "Come along, Mello."

"Wait," I protested, making them stop and turn. "Kaylie? What the hell is she doing here? Why is she all over you, and why are you letting her?"

Matt gave me a confused look. "Are you doing okay, Mello? You've been acting strange. Of course my wife would be here, and of course she's allowed to be all over me."

"Your– wife?" I choked out. "W-what about me?"

"What about you?" Matt asked indifferently.

I blanched. "What am I to you?" I couldn't stop the nervous tenor of my voice.

"My bodyguard," he replied simply.

I just stared at him, mouth gaping.

This couldn't be happening. Matt couldn't be running the world. He couldn't be with this _woman_. And I couldn't be just his bodyguard.

No, this was all wrong. It had to be, didn't it?

I pulled out of my reverie just in time to see Matt bend down to kiss Kaylie.

"NO!" I yelled before I couldn't stop myself.

/

I bolted up out of bed, hand outstretched, still reaching to split Matt and the woman apart.

I panicked for a moment, not understanding what was going on, until I felt a warm body stir beside me.

I looked down at my now familiar looking bed, to Matt; who was groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Mels?" He croaked, before clearing his throat. "What's wrong?"

I took another moment to take a look around the room and breathed a sigh of relief when I recognized our apartment bedroom.

"Mello?" Matt asked again, concerned green eyes fixed on my face.

I still didn't answer, instead thinking over the dream and how such a reality would probably disrupt the space time continuum. God, I was starting to sound like Matt.

Matt flinched in surprise when I quickly turned to him, putting my face just inches from his. "You love me right?"

"Yes," Matt said without hesitation. His face showed that he wanted to ask a question but I didn't let him ask. Instead, I kissed him deeply, allowing Matt to relax into it before pulling back.

"Then stay the same unmotivated Matt that I know and love."

* * *

**Hehe, so what did you think? Please R&R. :D**


	16. Moonlight Sonata

**AHH! I found another couple that I like! Namikawa and Mido from the Yotsuba Group. :D**

**Sorry, I chose to do their tragedy first. The idea hit me like a ton of bricks and it couldn't wait till later.**

**Dates and some info used is from the 13****th**** volume; **_**Death Note: How to Read**_**. Other details are taken from Death Note Wikipedia. [I don't own either of those]**

**Again, slashes mean breaks in time.**

**I suggest playing the _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven in the background when it comes to the part where it says it starts playing. And put it on repeat if you're a slow reader so it doesn't stop before you're done reading. **

******I chose Moonlight Sonata because I love that song and to me it sounds like a tragic romance theme song.**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Characters: Shingo Mido(POV), Reiji Namikawa, Leila(I own her)**

**

* * *

**

Five years, I sigh. It's been almost five years since then.

I'm sitting at my desk, contemplating tomorrows anniversary.

Five years since we started this relationship. Five years since he gave me the kiss that changed my life and brought me out of the depression that I had sunk into. I still can't believe it's been so long.

I really should be doing work; but I just don't feel like putting an effort into something so boring when I'm leaving in less than twenty minutes. I can't remember why I became the Director of Financial Planning when I hate Finance.

A ringing phone pierces through my thoughts, and I reach to pick it up. "The Vice President of Sales is here to see you, Mr. Mido," Leila, my secretary, says cheerily over the line.

Oh yes, I recall. That was why.

"Let him in," I reply, hanging up the phone.

Finance and Sales have to work together numerous times a month; so, as Director of Financial Planning, I meet with the Vice President of Sales quite often.

I smile as Namikawa walks through the door, closing it silently behind him. He moves forward to stand in front of my desk.

"Are you busy with work, or can I bother you to come with me for dinner?" The raven-haired man asks.

I shut my laptop gently and quickly straighten the papers, placing both inside my open briefcase. "I believe that would be possible."

Namikawa smirks and grabs my coat off of the couch armrest, offering it to me as I rise from my chair.

"Thank you," I say, not missing the caress of Namikawa's fingertips as he withdraws his hand.

Both of us straighten our ties, collars, and jackets; then leave the room.

/

After dinner we head back to my house; which is the penthouse suite of a tall building in Tokyo.

I go to grab a bottle of wine but a hand stops me. "I have a better idea in mind," Namikawa whispers in my ear. He reaches past me to pull out the bottle of Champagne.

I give an involuntary shudder; his breath skitters across my neck as he grabs two glasses.

I'm denied when I reach for a glass. "Wait," he murmurs, "not here."

I look at him in confusion, and he just beckons me with a finger as he makes his way to the glass sliding doors that lead outside to the heated pool.

I follow Namikawa out onto the pool deck where he places the glasses on a table and proceeds to open the bottle. He pours both glasses but doesn't move to hand one too me. Instead, he puts the bottle down and his hands move to his throat where they begin to undo his tie.

My face heats up as he starts to undress himself slowly; smooth pale skin revealed inch by inch.

When only his boxers are left, he takes his glass and walks sensually to the pool steps. His back to me, he pulls his boxers down letting them fall to the ground as he steps out of them and into the water. He keeps moving forward, not looking back until he is waist deep in the pool.

"Aren't you coming in, Shingo?" Namikawa asks coyly, using my first name. He turns around to face me.

I pause for a moment, reigning in my embarrassment, then proceed to undress myself.

As I stand at the edge of the pool, I hesitate. Wineglass in one hand, the waistband of my underwear in the other; I realize that Namikawa isn't turning around to give me privacy.

He notices my blush and a smirk spreads across his lips. "Is there something wrong, Shingo?" his voice is soft but I recognize the teasing lilt to it.

Not trusting my voice I shake my head and look down at the water; trying to ignore his stare as I pull my boxers from my hips, and quickly made my way into the water.

I stop a few feet away from Namikawa, wondering what he might do next.

He reaches towards me and takes my arm, pulling me gently towards him.

"We cannot make a toast with you standing so far away, now can we?" he says.

I stand before him, just a few inches between us as he raises his glass. "A toast, to five long and wonderful years, I couldn't have done it without you, Mido."

I smile, clinking my glass against his then taking a sip. "Thank you, Namikawa."

Namikawa pouts slightly. "How many times have I told you to call me Reiji when we are alone?"

"Sorry, Reiji," I mumble, flushing at the intimacy of using his first name.

Namikawa chuckles. "You're just like a school girl, blushing after using her boyfriends name with honorifics for the first time."

I glare at him.

"What?" he asks, too innocently. "It's been five years, and you still act so hesitantly."

I sigh, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "I just can't keep the thought out of my head that maybe someday you'll find someone else better than me."

"Never!" he declares, so strongly that I'm at a loss for words. I simply stare at him as he looks deep into my eyes.

Namikawa takes my glass and sets it on the edge of the pool, along with his own. Then, he pulls me against himself, bringing my lips to his.

His kiss is so passionate that it overwhelms me. I drown in the taste, touch, and smell of Namikawa. His tongue explores the crevices of my mouth, rediscovering everything that he has found on any number of previous occasions.

My arms grasp tightly around his neck as my head starts spinning from the lack of oxygen. Namikawa realizes the need to breath and pulls his face back an inch, still holding me against him.

"I will never want another person as much as I want you," he states, pulling me into another deep kiss that leads to quite a bit more.

/

We lay in my bed, spooning, as we gaze out the window at the night sky. It's on nights like these that I love the fact that the one whole wall is a giant window.

The city gleams brightly, but not enough to drown out the few bright stars in the sky and the glowing full moon.

My eyes widen in surprise when _Moonlight Sonata_ begins playing, my favorite melody filling the room. I turn around to face Namikawa, confusion plain on my face.

"It's midnight, meaning it's now April 10th," he says simply, giving me a tight hug. "Happy anniversary."

I smile. "Happy anniversary."

Namikawa pulls me into a sweet kiss, taking my left hand in his.

I gasp softly as a foreign object is put on my finger, and I pull back to look down at it. A silver ring gleams up at me, an inlaid diamond sparkling at it's center.

"What?" I ask. Any other words failing to come to me.

He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses the ring. "Shingo Mido, will you marry me?"

My chest tightens, and I find it hard to breathe. I look from the ring to him – more than once – then, with a tear escaping my eye, I wrap my arms around his neck putting him into a kiss.

"Yes!" I say when we pull back. We stare into each others eyes, both relishing in the moment.

"I love you," we both say at the same time.

I chuckle, examining the ring, finding it very familiar. "Wait," I murmur, grabbing Namikawa's left hand and seeing the exact same ring there.

"Yes, it is the same as my ring," he explains.

"But, isn't it your fathers wedding ring? I shouldn't be wearing something so precious."

He nods. "It is precious, which is why I want you to wear it. You have the original, the one I'm wearing is just a copy."

"But-" I argue.

"No buts," Namikawa counters, "You said yes, there's no backing out now."

I blush, nodding slowly. "Thank you."

Namikawa kisses my forehead, pulling me against his chest. "No, thank _you._ I never knew how to love someone before I met you. I never knew what it felt like to think about someone so much that it made you crazy. I didn't understand how someone could worry so much about whether or not another returned their feelings. I couldn't see how someone could love another so much that they would die if anything ever happened to them. None of these things made sense to me until I met you. You opened my heart, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

A smile spreads across my lips and I place a gentle kiss on his neck. "You make it sound like I was the one who saved you; when in fact you were the one who saved me. I've never told anyone this, but before I met you I was severely depressed. I came from a rich family but my parents never had time for me, and I never had any siblings to play with. My mother was allergic to hair to I couldn't even have a pet. I had nothing but the numerous study books that were pushed at me."

I sighed, snuggling closer to Namikawa. "I was alienated at school, because everyone thought I was some pompous rich boy who thought he was better than everyone. I was so lonely, and all I wanted was a friend. I think it was in high school when my depression started; when the teens started bullying me. High school was not a place of happy memories for me. When I started university, all the pressure my father put on me to enter business and finance, caught up to me and I started to have suicidal thoughts. I even tried it once; cutting. I accidentally cut too deep and the blood scared me so much I never tried it again."

I absently traced the pale line on my left wrist. "I met you when I entered into Yotsuba. I thought you had everything that I wished I had; a job you love, friends that support you, and the confidence to hold yourself with pride. I was envious of you at first, thinking that it was unfair that you had all you wanted when I didn't. One especially hard day, it was like my mind, body, and soul failed me, and I made a plan to commit suicide. But it was that night that you approached me and gave me that kiss. It was that night that the whole world fell into place, and got a whole lot brighter."

Namikawa's arms tightened around me as I continued. "I knew then that all my years of torture were finally getting redeemed. I felt happy for the first time. It was _you_ who saved _me. _Without you, I probably would have ended up following through with my plan. I probably wouldn't even be alive right now."

My voice cracked on the last word, and I noticed the silent tears that were now dripping down my cheeks, falling onto Namikawa's neck.

"Shingo..." he murmured.

"Don't," I sobbed. "Don't say anything. Just... Thank you."

We fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

/

The following evening, I'm at home after work when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Shingo," Namikawa's voice says. "Can I come over?"

"We just saw each other a few hours ago," I stated, recalling the board meeting.

"But since October, when Higuchi died, Kira has started killing again. He probably knows about our connection to him; so who knows how long we'll have together," he explains. "Besides, can't I see my cute fiancée whenever I want?"

I involuntarily blush. "Yes," I mumble.

"Good," he says, "I'm on my way there now, be there in ten."

"Okay," I reply, hanging up the phone.

/

Half and hour later, Namikawa still hasn't shown up.

I grow more and more worried by the second. What could have happened to him?

I pace the living room, turning on the news as I dial Namikawa's cell number. The phone rings twice then Namikawa's answers.

"Shingo? I'm sorry I'm late, but the traffic was worse than I thought so I took a detour, though it's taking longer than I expected it to. I'll be there as soon as possible– oh crap, red light. Oh well, I'm going through–"

The sound of screeching metal cuts him off, and then the phone goes silent.

"Namikawa?" I exclaim, but there's no answer. "Reiji?" Still nothing.

I start hyperventilating, the phone falling from my fingers. What's going on? What just happened?

I sit staring at the phone laying on the ground, unsure of what to do. I can't go out and look for him because I don't know which one of the many detours he took. But, I can't just sit here and do nothing either.

I get up and start pacing again.

What to do...what to do...

I glance at the phone and decide to try calling again.

It rings and rings, and I'm afraid that he isn't going to pick up; then, the call connects and an unfamiliar voice cuts through my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, um, is this Namikawa's phone?" I am sure that I dialed the right number.

I hear a fumbling then the voice replies, "Yes, it is. Who are you?"

I'm confused by why this person has Namikawa's phone, but I don't want to give out too much information to this stranger either so I settle for, "I'm a coworker and personal friend of his."

"Oh," the voice says, sounding depressed. "Do you know the names of Namikawa-san's family members?"

An alarm goes off in my head. "Why?" I demand, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I'm afraid he's been in a deadly car accident."

There is a pause and I take a shaky breath.

"H-he didn't survive, did he," I say as more of a statement than a question. I can feel it in my heart to be true; an aching pain of emptiness, like all that's important has been ripped out.

"Yes," the voice answers solemnly.

I drop the phone again, not bothering to hang up. The news flashes to the scene of a car accident; a familiar sports car is shown, now crushed beyond hope beneath the tires of a huge semi-truck.

What is left of my heart shatters.

Reiji is _gone._ _Gone._ _Gone._ _Gone._ _Gone_.

The word echoes over and over in my head as my feet carry me out to the pool deck. I stand, knees pressed up against the side of the low wall that borders the roof. I take a step and position myself so that my toes overhang the outer edge.

I sway precariously, looking out at the wide expanse of city lights that spread out below my feet to above my head. I let my head tilt back and my eyes meet with the moon, not quite full anymore.

I sympathize with the moon. I'm not full anymore, I'm an empty shell; and without Namikawa, I will never be full again.

I raise my hand to blot out the moon and my ring shines down at me, a reminder of what was, and what will never be again.

I pull it off my finger and gently place it at my feet, taking the final step off the roof.

_There the ring will sit, and sing it's Moonlight Sonata._

_

* * *

_

**If you thought that was sad, read below and you'll find it a hundred times worse... and I'll apologize in advance for being so mean.**

**In the Death Note Rules, it states that, "****Whether the cause of the individual's death is either suicide or an accident, if it would lead to the death of more than the intended victim, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not impacted."**

**So it got me thinking, what if that heart attack caused the death of someone else. For example, if someone was driving with passengers in their car, then died of the heart attack; it could kill the passengers. I looked and looked but didn't find a rule for whether or not that person would still die.**

**Therefore, I made my own rule for this story; "If the cause of death is a heart attack, but that heart attack causes the death of another person, the original victim will NOT die." **

**If you still haven't gotten it I'll explain; however, it may sound just as confusing, sorry. :P**

**Light wrote down their deaths as accidents. Because they loved each other so much, if either one of them died the other would commit suicide. Therefore the accident would lead to the death of another person.**

**However, since the accidents would lead to another's death, the victims instead have heart attacks. But again, this would still lead to the other's death, because neither would want to live if the other died.**

**Therefore, since the heart attack would cause the death of another person, the death note wouldn't take effect on either of them.**

**If you still don't understand. Basically, Kira didn't kill them. It was a natural car accident – well as natural as a car accident can be – that killed Namikawa, and his death lead to Mido committing suicide by his own choice.**

**Sorry, I know it's mean, but the idea just came to me and I went with it. **

**I hope you liked it anyways. Please R&R.**


	17. Permanent

**BWAH HA HA HA HA! I thought of this idea a few days ago, and I tried three different ways to go about writing out the idea. I ended up going with this, which was waaaaayyy different from what I started with. I may change that into a different story though.**

**Anyways, hope you like this :P**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Characters: Mello, Matt**

**

* * *

**

"Keep it on."

"No."

"_Keep it on._"

"_No._"

"FUCKING KEEP IT ON, MATT!"

"HELL NO!"

"DAMMIT MATT!" Mello hollered, trying to keep hold of Matt so he couldn't take the collar off from around his neck.

Matt continued his struggling, and had one hand free, though it wasn't enough to get the stupid collar off. No way in the world was he going to wear that thing, now or _ever_.

"Don't make me shoot you!"

Matt almost laughed; he knew it was an empty threat. Mello never laid a hand on him. Well, besides the few daily punches, the monthly life-threatening situations, and the one broken nose years back.

Okay, so he wasn't exactly sure that it was an empty threat but he still wasn't going to wear that _thing_ without a fight.

_Maybe a more diplomatic solution? Talk out the situation?_

"Mello," Matt tried in a firm voice. "I already told you, that blonde chick at the bar wasn't hitting on me."

"Yes, she fucking was," Mello growled, still struggling with Matt. "She had her hands all over you!"

Matt snorted. "Did not! She touched me _once_, for a _second_, with _one_ hand; and it was only to pull a hair off my shirt."

"A blonde hair!"

"It was _yours_ you frikin' doorknob!" Matt retorted angrily.

Mello's mouth opened and closed, no response coming to him. "SO!" Mello said finally.

Matt glared back at Mello's intense eyes. "No!" he reiterated with an air of finality.

He was surprised when Mello pulled away, allowing him to remove the collar. "Fine," the blonde male spat, spinning around and leaving the bedroom with a slam.

Matt wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad sign. Mello didn't usually give in so easily.

He took one last glance at the thing in his hands; the dog tags stating his and Mello's names, and Mello's cell phone number for the 'if found, call...'. It annoyed him that Mello had thought that he would willingly wear the disgusting thing. Sure, he was strange, because he wore goggles, stripes, and a fur-lined vest; but he was not about to wear something that made him akin to a canine.

He threw the thing in the garbage.

/

It was a few hours later when Mello came into the bedroom with a can of Matt's favorite pop in one hand, and a bar of chocolate in the other.

He snapped off a piece of chocolate with his teeth as he handed the can to Matt; who was now playing another one of his random video games.

Matt automatically accepted the can and took a drink; paying attention to the game and not to Mello.

"It was wrong to try to make you wear that collar earlier," Mello murmured. "I'm sorry."

Matt's head snapped up at Mello's last words; game totally forgotten.

"You're sorry?" Matt whispered, staring into blue orbs. "Oh, God. What did you do?" Mello apologized only when he'd done something Matt seriously – and I mean _seriously_ seriously – wouldn't like.

That was when Matt's head started to feel funny, and his vision started blurring, growing darker. He glimpsed the pop in his hand and looked back at Mello.

"Oh, shit."

Then he blacked out.

/

Matt started to rise from his consciousness, only hearing a blend of sounds at first. He soon recognized the sounds as voices, talking to each other, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Next, Matt noticed a small ache of pain by his left shoulder, just below the collarbone. It was an annoying pain and he moaned wishing it would go away.

The strange thing was that, when he moaned, the pain did go away. His hearing had improved too because he heard the next statement.

"Shit, he's waking up. Hold on for a second."

It sounded like Mello. But he couldn't say anything because a warm set of lips pushed against his, opening his mouth to the liquid that was dropped in. Matt automatically swallowed so he wouldn't choke, and he felt the tablets that he didn't notice at first, go down as well.

As the lips retreated, he tried to ask what it was, but he was swept into unconsciousness again.

/

When Matt finally woke up fully, it was 8am, he was in his own bed, and Mello was sleeping silently beside him.

_It was all a dream?_

Matt wasn't sure, but he left the issue alone as he dragged his groggy self to the bathroom; he felt like he needed a shower.

He was about to climb in when he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. There was something black by his left collarbone. He moved closer for a better look.

Matt screamed.

Mello woke from his slumber and pulled the pillow over his head as Matt ran back into the bedroom, his hands shaking Mello, trying to get him to explain himself.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" Matt yelled, finally getting Mello to look at him.

He pointed at his skin where it now said, "Property of Mello".

"It's a tattoo," Mello murmured lazily, running a finger softly over the sensitive skin. "I think it suits you."

"What the fuck, Mello? Who said you could just tattoo me, whenever you like, with whatever you like, without my consent?" Matt demanded, grabbing Mello's hand and shoving it away from him.

"I did," Mello retorted simply.

Matt seethed, wanting to punch Mello but knowing there was no point because the damage was already done. "Why this then?" he asked more calmly.

"Simple," Mello scoffed. "You wouldn't keep the collar on, so I got you something that you couldn't take off, something more... _permanent_."

* * *

**He he he. What did you think?**


	18. Shots

**Random, random, and more random. It's based on something a friend said when we were out drinking for his birthday.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance(if you squint)**

**Characters: Mello, Matt**

**

* * *

**

_God damnit, what was taking Matt so long? _

I had ordered him to buy me other drink and he had obeyed, stumbling off through the crowd towards the bar.

However, it had been almost ten minutes, he shouldn't have been taking that long.

Just as I was about the get up to go find him, I caught a glimpse of red hair in the crowd coming this way.

"Here's your drink," Matt slurred, drink sloshing as he set it on the table roughly. He wobbled a bit while moving to sit down, but managed to seat himself without falling on the floor.

"What took you so long?" I demanded, noticing how Matt was more than a little drunk by now.

He smirked lazily. "Shots."

"Shots?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing at the thought of someone trying to get Matt more drunk than he had been when he'd left the table.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "There was some nice guy at the bar. He bought me not one, not two; but _two_ shots." He emphasized by counting on his fingers and I almost laughed at the confusion on his face when his fingers didn't match up with his words.

"I think you've had enough to drink," I said, moving his half-full glass out of his reach.

He pouted his lips. "But Meeeellllloooooo!"

"No means no. Besides," I chuckled, holding up three fingers and waggling them. "You've already had _two_ too many."

* * *

**I don't know if you found it funny, but at the time, that line made everyone laugh, and my friend is still being ridiculed for saying it even though it's been a month. :P**

**If you didn't find it funny then, I guess it was just one of those 'you had to be there' moments.**


	19. One Last Time

**So, I've wanted to write this scene for a while; it was close to the top of my idea list. And since I had time today, I decided to write it.**

**Unfortunately, my other reason for writing this, is that I won't be writing another fic for a while because I'm leaving Friday morning on holidays for 12 days. Tomorrow I will be packing, so I figured that today would be the last day to write something.**

**Anyways, hope you like it. I tried a different sort of style of writing, hope it's okay.**

**Based off of the ending of the Anime.**

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

**Characters: Light, L. Mentions of Mello, Near, Mikami, and Higuchi.**

**

* * *

**

I was running.

My mind was in chaos, the only constant thought racing through my head was; _escape_.

Maybe I could make it out of this still.

The pain in my chest and arms throbbed.

Maybe not.

I ran without a purpose.

I had lost.

I couldn't have lost.

But I did.

It wasn't my fault.

No, it was.

In a sick, circular wheel of karma; it was my fault because _I_ was the one who picked Mikami.

As capable as he was, he failed me; and it was my fault for believing that he was the perfect choice.

That damned Near.

Damned Mello.

Both of them.

If they never existed I'd be reining over the world as a God.

Not running for all that is left of my life.

It seemed that, though I passed the first test of L, I wasn't careful enough to pass the second test of the successors.

It was all _his_ fault. If he had just left this case alone, and let me be; the whole world would be a better place.

Damned L.

NO!

Not damned L.

L could never be damned.

No, not him.

The only person who understood me, despite being enemies.

The wonderful moments that we had filled my vision.

L and I working side by side into the night, when my memories had been erased.

Our first kiss; soft and sweet, like the cake L always eats.

Those handcuffs that held us together; though they were used for _other_ things as well, later on.

The way I'd wake up to L's beautiful face.

Our first time; a little awkward, but so filled with love that neither of us cared.

There were so many memories that I didn't want to forget.

Then, there were memories so painful that I wanted to forget them, but couldn't.

Like the look L gave me, the night we captured Higuchi and I got my memories back.

He had known something was wrong.

But he chose to ignore it.

Then there was _that _night.

The night L died.

That was the worst one.

I couldn't describe how heartbreaking it was to find L out in the rain that night, drenched and looking so forlorn.

I couldn't look at rain the same again. Every drop that hit the ground felt like a knife stabbing my heart.

I didn't want for L to die. But it was a necessary step, if I was to win the war.

And I took that step.

Both of us knew what was going to happen that night, but both of us held back our tears; keeping our relationship a secret until the bitter end.

My heart died a little, as I watched L's eyes close, the spark of life falling away from him.

That scene replayed in my mind over and over as I searched for a place to hide.

It wouldn't be too long now.

I could feel the red liquid dripping through my now blood-soaked clothes.

I slowed to a walk as I found a staircase in one of the buildings.

Maybe there would be a room upstairs that I could lay down in.

I started up the stairs, taking one agonizing step at a time.

I made it up about ten stairs.

I couldn't make it.

My legs were shaking, barely holding my body up.

I tried another step but collapsed.

I resolved to stay there, flipping over onto my back and laying there despite the stairs jutting into my back painfully.

This was where I was going to die.

I held back a sob.

I had wanted to visit L's grave again; before I died. So I could say a proper goodbye.

But that probably wouldn't have been enough.

My entire being longed to _see_ him again.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Not now.

Not ever.

I could feel the life sliding from my body, and I made one last effort to keep L in my thoughts.

I envisioned his unruly black hair; his bad, slouched posture as he stood; the white shirt and jeans that he wore all the time; the dark bags under his grey eyes from lack of sleep; and his thin lips, so determined yet so kissable.

I almost smiled when my thoughts projected the image out in front of me.

I blinked and my breath caught.

He was still there.

A ghostly shape of L; watching me in my final moments.

My vision started to fade around the edges, growing darker and darker.

But L remained.

A tear escaped from my eye, leaving a wet trail down the side of my face.

L was there to watch me die, just as I had watched him.

He stayed, eyes softly gazing at me as my own eyes slowly closed, allowing the darkness to overwhelm me.

At least I got to see him.

One last time.

* * *

**R&R? Was it good? I wasn't sure if I captured the ending very well, but I tried my best.**


	20. Camping

**So, I'm now back from my vacation, and I have some treats for everyone. I wrote two little short fics while I was gone, so that I had at least done **_**something**_** productive during those two weeks. :P**

**Anyways, wrote this one while I was camping, and it's based on how I think Mello would react in the following situation.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor(I find it funny)**

**Characters: Matt, Mello**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Mello!" Matt called in a singsong voice.

I groaned inwardly. Every time Matt used _that_ voice, it meant he wanted something.

"What, Matt?"

He skipped up to me and planted himself on my lap. "We've been working really hard, right?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

Matt's face seemed to be an inch closer. "And we probably deserve a break, right?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess." His face, again, was closer.

"Like a vacation, right?" Matt seemed to be trying to avoid the point for as long as possible.

"Yes," I consented, not seeing where this was going.

Matt's face was close, annoyingly so, if he wasn't so damn gorgeous.

He smirked, his lips brushing against mine. "Lets go camping."

My reaction was instantaneous, but foreseen, because Matt had my hands pinned before I could push him away from me.

"No way!" I cried, struggling to get away. "That means going outside, in nature, with bugs, and dirt, and no showers!"

"But, Mels," Matt soothed, wrapping his arms around me in a vice grip. "Just think about it."

I was thinking about it, and I _wasn't_ liking it.

All that nature, surrounding me, enveloping my senses, suffocating me; I felt like I was choking already.

Matt forced a kiss on my unsuspecting lips and my body quickly relaxed, falling into practiced motions. His tongue elicited soft moans from my throat.

I realized what he was trying to do and reluctantly pulled back.

"No, Matt! Don't try distracting me into agreeing." I gave him a stern glare.

"But Mello," he breathed, moving to nip on my earlobe. "It'll just be you, me, the outdoors, a tent, and..." He paused to suck on my neck, leaving a kiss mark. "One sleeping bag."

I was about to reject the plan again when my brain stopped.

Re-winded.

And played back what he'd just said.

_One sleeping bag..._

My breath caught in my throat just thinking about it. Matt and I, in close quarters, bodies pressed against each other for warmth, leading to something_ else_ that created warmth.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard the zipper of my vest being dragged down, and soft lips began trailing down my chest.

"Well?" Matt murmured against my skin.

I moaned softly, chest arching into him.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**Hehehe. I get the feeling that Matt does this a lot to get Mello to agree with him. :P**

**R&R please :)**


	21. Mielle

**Got this idea when I met my cousins dog at the reunion. I definitely won't forget the name now. :P**

**Just a heads up cause it's not obvious from the start, but it's in Light's POV.**

**Genre: General/Humor/Romance**

**Characters: Light, L, Mielle, Matsuda(kinda, not really)**

**

* * *

**

I was thoroughly annoyed today because, for who knows what reason, Matsuda decided today was 'bring your pet to work day'. So, he had brought his year-old chocolate lab into the headquarters, and let her run free all day.

She was horrible at following orders, and it didn't help that everyone – but myself and L, who were trying to ignore the dog – were using those horrible, cutesy voices to do the ordering.

What kind of dog would listen to that voice?

Anyways, I couldn't stand the racket anymore and took matters into my own hands. I was going to lock that damn dog up in an unused room where she wouldn't cause more trouble or be a distraction.

The 'damn dog' had been running around the room, knocking everything in sight over. Just as I was about to grab her, she pulled a U-turn, running towards the opening door that led to the kitchen.

L had a slightly surprised look when he saw the dog racing towards him and his plate of cake. I knew L would be in a bad mood the rest of the day – and night – if that dog knocked him over and ate his cake; so I called out in my most commanding voice.

"Mielle, come!"

Surprisingly, the dog skidded to a stop, looking sad as she turned around, but obeyed the order and slowly padded back towards me.

L also came over to stand beside me; eating his cake all the while.

When the dog was at my feet, I said, "Mielle, sit."

She sat, and strangely, so did L; sitting in his usual position on a chair.

It only took a moment to understand what was going on with L, but I didn't know _why_ it was happening.

"Mielle, speak."

The dog barked.

L swallowed his bite and asked, "Why all the commands, Light-kun?"

I fixed him with a stare. "The correct question would be; why are you following the orders I'm giving to the dog?"

He cocked his head to the side, panda eyes gazing thoughtfully at me.

"I wasn't. You said 'My L'."

* * *

**Lol, for those who didn't get it; the correct pronounciation for Mielle, is 'My-el' as in 'my elle' which is 'my girl' in french (roughly). **

**But yeah, heard the name and this idea came to mind easily that it practically wrote itself into my notebook later that night. :P**


	22. I Love The Way You Lie

**!UPDATED!**

**I hope you don't mind all the MattxMello fics, cause I love them so much I can't seem to stop myself from writing about them.**

**Anyways, this one is based around the song "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem feat. Rihanna.**

**I love this song, and it reminded me so much of Matt and Mello's relationship, so here's my interpretation of how the lyrics could fit into their story.**

**My first actual songfic, so i hope i did it right... haven't really read many to know how to do it properly, but i think i did it okay in my own way.**

**Sorry, altered the lyrics slightly: changed the 'she's' to 'he's'.**

**Italics are lyrics; Matt sings the regular **_italics_** while Mello sings the **_underlined italics_**.**

**Genre: Angst/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance**

**Characters: Matt, Mello, other character mentions.**

**!UPDATED! August 6****th****, 2010. I made it better/longer. I put more into it, gave it some more guts. Hope it's better now. **

**I hope no one minds that I didn't put dialogue into it. I just wanted to write it a bit differently, so the lyrics stood out more than what either of them could ever say.**

**" (*****} " are now the breaks between the choruses and verses, and slight breaks in time. (I was bored, it looks kinda like a persons face from the side with the eye and nose... :P)**

**

* * *

**

Matt lays awake in his new bed, thinking about how he came to be in this strange place.

There had been a terrible house fire; one with no survivors – or so the newspapers say. In truth, he was a survivor. Whammy had said that it was for his own protection that the world believed him, Mail Jeevas, to be dead. That way, the new Matt Jeevas, was someone who didn't exist. People who don't exist, can't be easily killed, is what the old man said.

Matt stares at the ceiling, wondering if he can trust Whammy. It all seems a bit too coincidental that this man came by the night of the fire, knowing of his brilliant mind, and being the owner of an orphanage.

His suspicious thoughts are pushed aside when he starts to think of the fire, the smoke, the burning. Matt flings the sheets off of himself as a phantom heat threatens to burn him again, moving viciously under his bandages. He curls in on himself, wishing the pain would just stop, would go away and never come back.

He wants to forget that night, but it's the pain that helps him remember he's alive.

To Matt's utter oblivion, his roommate, Mello, is not as asleep as he seems to be. He lies awake, trying to tune out the moans and groans of the tortured boy.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Sometime in the early, early hours of the morning, Mello bolts upward, pulling himself out of the nightmare that threatens to suffocate him. Images from his past that won't go away and just linger behind his eyelids. A past that continues to haunt him; reminding him of his abusive father and the mother who never cared for him.

Tears break free from Mello's eyes when he realizes, yet again, that he was left all alone in this world.

Matt is awakened by the sounds of sobs, but does nothing to help his frightened roommate.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry;_

They both awake in the morning and neither asks about the other; pretending nothing ever happened.

_That's alright because I love the way you lie__, I love the way you lie._

(*}

Mello storms into their shared room, seething mad and throwing anything he gets his hands on. He can't believe that L is dead, and that Roger even suggested that he work withNear. Nobody but him could understand what it feels like to have your dreams rip apart into a million pieces.

Matt drops his games and rushes to Mello, trying to calm his lover down. Matt attempts to find the reason for Mello's outburst, but he refuses to say anything coherent; words coming out in incomprehensible shouts and hollers.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like; and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe._

Mello tries to sort through his thoughts but everything is jumbled. He just wants to be number one for once in his life. Just once. Then maybe all the suffocating training and studying would be worth it.

He can't stop the need to let out his pent up frustration; to create an uproar so he knows that there's still something right and sane in the world. He continues his rampage, loving how his heart soars at the destruction.

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight, as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight._

He takes in the scent of Matt as he is pinned to Matt's chest, prohibiting him from doing anything else. Mello looks around at the mess he's made. Broken lamps, torn pillows, crumpled books; the list goes on.

It's times like this, in his wild hate for Near and the world, that Mello needs Matt's love. To be intoxicated by the addictiveness of Matt's presence, and to be calmed by the strong arms and gentle voice. It's the only way that he escapes the rage.

_High off of love drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint._

However, it's the anger that allows Mello to live, that gives him a reason for being; and he relishes in it, loving the way the passionate emotion overwhelms him and takes away the pain. But Matt saves him, each and every time, Matt drags Mello back to reality after being pulled beneath the surface of madness.

_And I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, he resuscitates me__, _

Matt always sees the flash of pain in Mello's eyes as he stops the raging blonde. He knows that he denies Mello the release of his emotions, causing the pain to build up inside; but he loves how Mello's pain makes him feel like he isn't the only one hurting.

_He fuckin' hates me and I love it. _

Matt releases Mello when the typhoon is abated, thinking that everything is back to normal. It's when Mello starts packing his bag that Matt starts to panic.

_Wait, where you goin'?_

Mello doesn't meet his eyes, doesn't want to see the heartache there. He hefts his bag onto his shoulder and turns from Matt.

_I'm leavin' you,_

Matt is frozen in shock but manages to catch Mello before he makes it to the gate. He pleads for Mello to reconsider; that he can't leave Matt all alone.

_No you ain't, come back._

Mello refuses to stay at Whammy's. Matt stares at Mello for a moment, considering the possible situations. He can't see his life without Mello, so Matt decides to come with him, grabbing his own bag and leaving their home behind him.

At least they'd be together.

_W__e're runnin' , right back, here we go again._

Both of them know how messed up their relationship is. Two guys, one with an anger problem and a chocolate addiction; one with a gaming problem, and a nicotine addiction. An odd pair, but an unstoppable one. They both enjoy the moments when everything is wonderful, and they're not dodging bullets, feeling like they could own the world. The times when they can just sit at home together and be perfectly content doing nothing; just basking in the others presence.

_So insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great, I'm superman with the wind in his back, he's Lois Lane._

But every relationship has downs to go with the ups. It's those horrible moments when Mello's conscious breaks and he hits with all he's got. Falling back into the madness that overwhelms him and makes Mello blind to what's precious to him.

_But when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap._

One night he stumbles upon Matt at the bar with another man. Mello's negative outlook causes him to jump to conclusions; assuming the worst without asking for an explanation.

_Whose that dude?_

Matt denies a relationship, but his cries fall on deaf ears and he is dragged home.

_I don't even know his name._

Mello takes out his frustration in the only way he knows how. Matt receives the brunt end of Mello's jealousy, getting a beating he knows he doesn't deserve.

Mello doesn't realize the extent of the damage until Matt collapses, unconscious from a particularly hard hit to the head. Mello regrets it immediately, panicking and calling an ambulance right away.

_I laid hands on him. I'll never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength._

(*}

Mello sits in the mafia headquarters, waiting for the phone call signaling that Matt has woken up. He's been in a coma for a week, and Mello keeps hoping and praying that his damage is repairable. He rips himself apart inside; not standing the thought of losing Matt. He isn't sure what he'd do with himself if Matt died because of a beating Mello himself gave out.

An unplanned confrontation with the Japanese Task Force ends badly; and, as Mello's flesh burns away, he is satisfied. At least this way, Matt isn't the only one in pain.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Matt awakens to Mello, asleep in a hospital bed beside him, bandages on the left side of his upper torso, including his face, covering numerous cuts and third-degree burns. He is shocked by the sight, not understanding how Mello could have let this happen; how he could have done something so reckless when Matt wasn't there to save him. He awakens Mello with a kiss from his tear-dampened lips; crying over Mello's pain and not his own.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

Mello wipes away his tears, asking for forgiveness and promising never to hurt him again. He says he won't attempt another reckless plan without Matt there as backup. _  
_Matt accepts Mello's apology, even though he knows Mello won't be able to keep his promise. They both know how explosive Mello's emotions could be; there is no stopping them. Matt just likes to hear the promises because, from Mello, a lie is the closest thing he says to 'I love you'.

_That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
_

(*}_  
_

Matt doesn't remember when he fell in love with Mello; it just happened. One day they were best friends, the next lovers; the only difference was the physical relationship. Everything was so easy when they first fell in love, they had an innocence that left them both breathless. It was a beautiful feeling; one that disappeared once all the worlds troubles came crashing down on them.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe, when you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get em.  
_

But though the world changes, Mello's temper doesn't. Even after seeing Matt on the deathbed, he still lets the rage take over him. Let's it ooze into his pores until he's a demon in human form, forgetting all the promises he's made.

Matt knows that those promises will never stick, and he does his best to retaliate; keep himself alive. They fight with words and fists, battling it out until Mello calms down again. Sometimes it takes minutes, sometimes hours, and they both come out of it bruised and bloody.

_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em. You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em, now you're in each others face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em. You push pull each others hair, scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em._

Mello knows that, in his rage, he seeks out the only thing that can bring him comfort; Matt.

His heart wants Matt to hold him and help him, but his body misinterprets and wants to destroy him. He doesn't know how to stop it, to keep himself from harming the only good thing in his life. The best way to keep Matt safe would be to get him to go away; and Mello knows it.

_So lost in the moments when you're in em. It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both, so they say it's best to go your separate ways.__  
_

Matt wants to heal the pain in Mello's heart but he doesn't know how. He's the one person that was able to get close to Mello, to enter his heart, but there are no instructions on how to heal a broken soul. He knows space might help, but Mello never does well alone.

As they lay in bed after a fight, it all seems to be in the past; but it's just a lie, because tomorrow is just a promise of another today. Matt listens to Mello's apologies and promises again and again, reliving the same days over and over despite time going on.

_Guess that they don't know ya, cause today that was yesterday. Yesterday is over, it's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over, __but you promised him next time you'll show restraint.__  
_

After yet another fight, it seems that their daily cycle will never end unless something is done about decides to get Matt to leave, to save him from Mello's inescapable temper. He makes up a lie and forces it on Matt, giving him no other option than to back out of Mello's life.

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game. _

Matt catches the lie, but understands what Mello is trying to do. In a twisted and painful way, he's giving Matt an escape; a way out of the madness called, Mello.

_But you lied again.__  
_

Matt hates himself for it, but he takes the offer, immediately packing up his meager belongings. Few words are spoken, and no goodbyes are said. If either one of them said goodbye, it would mean they denied that there was ever a relationship between them; and neither of them could accept that.

Instead, Matt sets off quietly into the night, leaving Mello standing alone in their apartment.

_Now you get to watch him leave out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane.__  
_

(*}_  
_

Matt makes his way down the street, away from the lover that brought him a wonderful reality, and a terrifying nightmare. He tries so hard not to think, to keep his mind blank; but his body betrays him. Matt feels the stab to his chest; the hopeless wish that Mello would come after him, plead for him to stay. He knows it won't happen, and his heart bleeds in agony.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Mello holds his stance for what seems like hours but what were mere minutes, before he collapses onto the floor in a shaking heap of emotion. Matt is safe, but Mello's whole being shatters._  
_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry._

Matt looks back in longing, one last look at what he'd had. He hates the fact that he left, that he took the easy way out instead of sticking to it until the end. But he can't help loving Mello, who blocked out his own pain, and gave Matt an escape route. It was always those lies that Matt followed unconditionally, that kept Matt by Mello's side, and now it was a lie that pushed him away; away from the suffering, and into freedom.

_That's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.__  
_

(*}

Matt, for the most part, went on with his life, trying to forget Mello and their fights; but he often finds himself doing the same things he did with Mello, only minus one person. He doesn't always notice the absence – his heart spares him that much – but he does notice the familiarity of his actions._  
_

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean, and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine.  
_

Mello can't help but remember Matt. The way he looked, the way he acted, the way Mello beat him up almost every day.

As he analyzes their relationship, Mello notices that they both were seeking release from their emotion. Mello took his hate and anger out on Matt, and Matt let out his pain and frustration in his tears and retaliation. He realizes that Matt is the same as him. They both looked to the other to make themselves feel better, and they were both blind to the truth of that.

He calls Matt and begs him to come back; he knows now that Matt needs him as much as he needs Matt.

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me. When it comes to love you're just as blinded; baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me.  
_

Mello waits in the apartment, not knowing if his call was enough to convince Matt to come back to him. The more he thinks about it, the more Mello notices that their fights were inevitable; with his whirlwind personality and destructive temper, and Matt's lazy attitude and cockiness, it was bound to happen.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems, maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._

A knock sounds at the door and Mello opens it to a familiar sight. A red-haired, goggle-covered, stripes-wearing, cigarette-smoking beauty. His Matt.

He gives Mello an apologetic grin, both pretending that it fixes everything.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though._

Mello invites Matt in. He is as sincere as possible as he explains how much he needs Matt, how it is his fault that he pushed Matt away. He can't live without Matt, because Matt is his sun in the dark world that they live in.

_Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk, don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault._

They waste hours and hours, laughing and playing; just being the couple they wish they could be.

It's late afternoon the next day when they settle down to business. Mello's undeniable need for Matt isn't the only reason for his phone call; he also had an idea. He said he'd ask for Matt's help on his next reckless plan, and that's what he does. Mello explains to Matt the last plan that is needed to be done before they can take down Kira.

A kidnapping.

He promises that after this, the next time he'll make sure that Matt isn't in dangers way; from him, or anyone else.

_Look me in the eyeball, Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall._

Matt is pretty sure that both of them could very well die because of this plan. It's highly dangerous, and relies heavily on both of their abilities to evade cops; a hard job in a busy city.

_Next time there won't be no next time._

Mello sees Matt's doubt and feeds him more lines of promise; that both of them will make it through okay, that they can lead normal lives together after this – neither of them believe it. Mello doesn't know how else to keep Matt with him, so he just continues spouting lies; more 'I love you's' that fill Matt with both joy and anguish.

_I apologize even though I know its lies I'm tired of the games, I just want him back I know I'm a liar._

The pair set out on the day of the kidnapping, holding onto the false hope that they will survive.

Mello knows it's impossible, but if – only, if – they make it out alive, he asks Matt to stay by his side. He knows that if Matt chooses to leave again, no matter if it's by Mello's hand or not, his temper may run out of control and kill them both by making their relationship go up in flames.

_If he ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'm a tie him to the bed and set this house on fire._

(*}

Matt stands watching the end.

The end of his best friend and lover.

He doesn't know how it happened, because he can clearly recall being shot in the chest by numerous bullets, meaning he is dead. But somehow he is standing outside of a burning building; one he can feel contains the one person he'd ever loved.

Mello's body burns painfully, slowly; possibly a punishment for the crimes of his past.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts.__  
_

Tears stream down Matt's cheeks and he sobs, wishing that Mello's lies had been right this time. His eyes glue shut in pain.

He doesn't see the silent ghostly figure of the blonde appearing before him.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's alright because I love the way you lie.  
_

It's a long moment before Matt opens his eyes slowly, wiping away his remaining tears only to see Mello.

A sly smile spreads across Mello's face, the one Matt loves, and he extends his hand to the redhead.

Maybe everything would be okay.

_I love the way you lie._

_

* * *

_

**!UPDATED! So I fixed it. Not sure if I made it any better, but I think I like it a bit more now. :S**


	23. I Hate Everything About You

**Just a random poem that was inspired by the song, **_**I Hate Everything About You**_**, by Three Days Grace.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst(?)/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy (I don't know if I picked these right)**

**Characters: Not specifically named, but it's sorta Mello's thoughts on Matt.**

**

* * *

**

I hate the way we become best friends,

when you start as my roommate.

I hate the way you smile at me,

and say that this is fate.

I hate the way you look at me,

with your trusting green eyes.

I hate the way you blindly believe,

all my fork-tongued lies.

I hate the way you stick to me,

when you know that I need space.

I hate the way you don't fight back,

when I throw a punch towards your face.

I hate the way you play your games,

at every ungodly hour.

I hate the way you glare at me,

when I unplug your power.

I hate the way you buy me chocolate,

with my own god damned money.

I hate the way you apologize,

saying you thought that it'd be funny.

I hate the way that you confess,

the love that you felt bloom.

I hate the way you had to pick me,

when all I bring is doom.

I hate the way you cry all night,

when I leave you all alone.

I hate the way you rush back to me,

with only a call made to your phone.

I hate the way you forgive me,

for everything I've done.

I hate the way you join with me,

though you know it's not games and fun.

I hate the way you started smoking,

as a release from the pain I caused.

I hate the way you do anything for me,

without the slightest pause.

I hate the way you multitask,

and seem like you ignore me.

I hate the way you kiss me soft,

and say that you are sorry.

I hate the way you love my scar,

saying beauty's more than skin deep.

I hate the way you hold me tight,

when we go to sleep.

I hate the way you agree with me,

when I say there's one more scheme.

I hate the way you take those bullets,

with not a whisper of a scream.

I hate the way you go along,

with anything I do.

I hate everything about you,

so why do I love you?

* * *

**Like it?**

**[Side Note] If you didn't notice, I updated the chapter _I Love The Way You Lie_ on the 6th, just a day after I first published it here. I just made it longer and a bit better. I think most of you saw it already, but this is just in case you didn't.**


	24. Irony

**This chapter is a bit unorthodox, it's 98% dialogue with a few actions put it between. **

**I made one person talk with regular lettering, and the other in italics so that you don't get messed up on who's saying what.**

**Genre: General/Humor(i think? maybe? possibly?)**

**Characters: You have to guess, cause it's more fun that way :P**

**

* * *

**

"You need to stop."

"_I won't."_

"It's bad for your health."

"_And your habit's not?"_

"You're going to end up with diabetes, the way you're eating."

"_Look who's talking, Mr. Lung Disease. At least I could live with diabetes; lung disease can kill you."_

"It's a necessary risk I will take if it means I can keep relaxed in stressful situations."

"_Uh huh, and how is consuming large quantities of sugar to keep alert any different than that?"_

"It just is."

"_That's no reason! This is what I get from the 'adult'..."_

"You can't change the fact that I'm older and in charge of you."

"_You're not in charge of me! No one's in charge of me!"_

"I believe that a certain _someone_ would beg to differ."

"_Leave him out of this!"_

"As you wish, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm right, and that you have to stop eating that sugary food."

"_You can't make me!"_

"Sure I can."

"_No, you can't! I'll just sneak it behind your back!"_

"Not if I eat it all first."

"_Hah, now there's an idea!"_

"What is?"

"_I'll stop eating the sugar if, and only if, you can go one day on my diet and say it doesn't boost your brain power; cause I swear it does."_

"Deal-"

Grabs the cigarette pack off the table.

"Hey! Those are my smokes!"

"_You don't get these; it'll mess up the experiment. For one day you will have my addiction, and for that same day I'll have yours."_

"But-"

"_No buts. Only 23 hours and 58 minutes left."_

"You're not old enough to be smoking!"

Ignores the comment and closes door behind them.

"Great, just great."

Takes a bite and cringes slightly.

"Only 23 hours, 56 minutes, and a kitchen full of sweets to go..."

**23 hours and 51 minutes later...**

Enters the room, smoking a cigarette.

"_So, only five minutes left. I can't believe you made it; I thought you'd give up hours ago."_

"I think I may have been wrong about this whole situation."

"_Oh? How so?"_

"It seems that you were right-"

"_Ooo, say it again!"_

Sighs.

"You were right."

"_Haha, victory is mine!"_

Cackles deviously, then takes a deep breath calming themselves.

"_Okay, I'm done. You may continue on what it is exactly that I was right about."_

"You were right about the sugar. I have found that it speeds up my brains processing abilities and I can work twice as fast as I could before. While the cigarettes did help alleviate some stress, the sugar gives me the energy to work right through it. I believe that I have accidentally found a more beneficial addiction."

"_Does that mean you're going to stop smoking?"_

"Yes, I believe that does."

"_Good. Then, can I have these?"_

"Why!"

"_Cause I find that they're better than the sugar."_

"How can smoke be better than sugar?"

"_Well, I found out that, though the sugar keeps me more alert and gives me faster reflexes, the cigarettes calm me down and I can focus more clearly; ultimately doing a better job than I was before."_

Thinks for a moment.

"So, based on what you're saying, we both just switched addictions for a bet, and found that we actually like it better, even though we wanted the other to stop it in the first place."

"_Yeah, how's that for irony."_

_

* * *

_

**Funny? Maybe not...**

**Anyways, who do you think is who? :P**


	25. 40 Percent Fear

**Hehe, another random idea that came to mind yesterday. :P**

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Characters: Light, Watari, L(discussed)**

**

* * *

**

"Watari, can I ask you a question? I know if I asked L I wouldn't get a straight answer; so I decided to ask you, who has known him for so long," Light explained.

"Okay," Watari replied. "What is it you want to know?"

"Why does L sit the way he does?"

The old man sighed. "The correct question would be, why does it raise his deduction skills by 40%."

Light shrugged, eager to know the answer either way.

"It all started back in L's childhood," Watari started. "L sat like normal people, feet on the floor while at his desk. Well, it was one of those days where he was typing at his computer when a mouse ran across the floor, right across his toes. It freaked him out so much that he became paranoid of mice running over his feet; even after we caught the one mouse and set up traps for others."

Watari looked off to the side, as if he could see the scene before him, before he continued. "He told me he couldn't concentrate fully on his work because 40% of his brain was always on alert for mice. For a genius, you would think that he'd think of the solution himself, but it was actually a friend of his that suggested he put his feet up on his chair. As you can assume, he tried it and found that it erased his unease and raised his deduction the 40% that had previously been preoccupied. That is why, since that incident, he has sat that way."

"He's afraid of mice," Light stated blatantly, internally laughing his head off.

Watari nodded, an amused smile on his face. "Yes, that would be the case."

* * *

**Lol, it makes perfect sense to me :P**

**R&R?**


	26. Love

**So, I've found that I like to start too much stuff and then not want to continue it. **

**I was wondering if you'd all hate me too much if I was to drop **_**The Topping Files**_**. It's just that I'm not really into LxLight right now, for some reason I'm stuck on MattxMello and can't seem to think much of anything else.**

**I'm sorry if you all are reading **_**Bits and Bites**_** cause I said there'd be LxL but it seems my brain won't let me write for them... **

**I promise there will still be the odd fic with them, because I know all too well how ideas can sorta pop up out of no where, but I think it will mostly be MattxMello now because they are the ones overflowing from my brain.**

**Sorry if this is any inconvenience to people, I just wanted to let you know where I stand right now.**

**Now, onto the good part. Along with bad news, I have to give some good news, which is that I wrote you another fic :P**

**Written around a quote by Neil Gaiman (the italicized lines)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

**Characters: Matt POV, Mello**

**

* * *

**

I lay silently against the cold metal, trying to hold onto the memory of Mello. His strong back, his golden halo of hair, his intense gray-blue stare, the tense sinewy muscles of his arms, the sexy leather outfit he wore...

_Have you ever been in love? _

My fingers ache to touch him, but I can't. Can't see him, can't touch him, can't even move.

_Horrible isn't it? _

Every word, every action, everything that Mello does, affects me; whether I like it or not. He's Mello, and I'm Mello's Matt, it's how it's always been, and how it always will be.

_It makes you so vulnerable. _

My feelings for him have changed who I thought I was, who I thought I'd become. My actions are not solely my own anymore, they are based on what Mello wants, what he needs.

_It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. _

Back when I first arrived at Whammy's I was my own person; I was solitary, but content. Then Mello entered the scene...

_You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life..._

I was watching from my bedroom window when the limo pulled up and the blonde got out. From that moment I knew I wanted to be his friend. The aura around him just pulled me to him, I couldn't resist.

_You give them a piece of you. _

I went to Roger as fast as possible, and asked for Mello to be my roommate; even though it went against every other time I had begged not to have one.

_They didn't ask for it. _

I waited in my room quietly for the moment of truth, and the second he walked into the room and saw me, he showed me his soon-to-be-signature smirk, and I knew things would change.

_They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. _

When we had gotten older I understood more about myself, and I knew that no matter what happened, I would follow Mello to the ends of the Earth. I loved him too much to be away from him; I was a captive of my own feelings.

_Love takes hostages. _

I realized I was too far gone, the night he left. 'You'll always be my f_riend',_ he had said, making it so painfully obvious that I wasn't allowed to come with. I wasn't needed enough to bring along for the adventure. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed from my eyes; forcing me to remove the goggles that I so desperately wanted to hide behind.

_It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. _

Despite all the pain I was in because of his leaving, I still loved him. And because of that, years later, when he called me to come back to him, I did. I dropped everything and rushed to his side, back to the same painful longing that just wouldn't go away.

_It hurts. _

Every scenario that I could have dreamed of, never came true. Not once did my fantasies come alive. Not once was I swept off my feet like I wished I would be.

_Not just in the imagination. _

My thoughts don't dwell on me anymore; they are all about him. Every thought from every second of every day; it's all Mello. My mind doesn't belong to me, it's just an extension of his brain; the sober second thought.

_Not just in the mind. _

A constant throbbing ache resides in my chest; threatening to rip apart the very threads of my humanity. Wanting something with your entire being, but not being able to have it – it's unbearable. Almost like having withdrawal from a serious addiction, but never having been addicted to it in the first place – it's maddening.

_It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. _

It's not my fault that I'm here right now, on the brink of nothingness. My love for Mello _forced_ me into a situation that I knew I may not survive. I can't hate Mello – no, I can never hate him. But I can hate my feelings; I can hate the cause of all of this.

Love.

Now, as my life blood flows out of my veins from numerous bullet holes, I feel as though the pain is slowly seeping away.

And so am I.

_I hate love._

_

* * *

_**R&R What did you think?**


	27. Old Death Note Spice

**Wow, it's amazing what ideas you get at 1 in the morning...**

**Basically, these are slightly different versions of the Old Spice Commercial.**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE OLD SPICE COMMERCIAL GO WATCH IT NOW AT:**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=owGykVbfgUE**

**Now you are ready to read ahead... at your own risk XD**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Characters: Matt, Mello, L, Light**

**

* * *

**

_**Matt:**_

Hello ladies.

Look at your man; now back to me. Now back at your man; now back to me.

Sadly, he isn't me.

But if he stopped being an active sports player and switched to being a genius hacker; he could almost be me.

Look down, back up.

Where are you?

You're in Whammy's game room with the man your man could act like.

What's in your hand? Back at me.

I have it; it's a controller for the game system you love. Look again, the controller is now a pack of smokes.

Anything is possible when you act like an awesome gamer and not a noob.

I'm wearing goggles.

_**Mello:**_

Hello ladies.

Look at your man; now back to me. Now back at your man; now back to me.

Sadly, he isn't me.

But if he stopped being a fucking pansy and switched to being a kick-ass mafia leader, he could wish he was me.

Look down, back up.

Where are you?

You're in the mafia headquarters with the man your man dreams he could be.

What's in your hand? Back at me.

I have it; it's two bars of that delicious chocolate you love. Look again, the chocolate is now my loaded handgun.

Anything is possible when you wish to be a sexy beast like me and not a loser.

I'm on a motorbike.

_**L:**_

Hello ladies.

Look at your man; now back to me. Now back at your man; now back to me.

Sadly, he isn't me.

But if he stopped being a useless distraction and switched to being the worlds greatest detective, he could prove to be a challenge for me.

Look down, back up.

Where are you?

You're in a temporary hotel room with the man your man could never beat.

What's in your hand? Back at me.

I have it; it's a laptop bearing the letter L. Look again, the laptop is now a plate of cake.

Anything is possible when you work for justice and don't act like an idiot.

I'm playing tennis.

_**Light: **_

Hello ladies.

Look at your man; now back to me. Now back at your man; now back to me.

Sadly, he isn't me.

But if he stopped being a no-good troublemaker and switched to being a Kira supporter, he would not be punished by me.

Look down, back up.

Where are you?

You're in To-oh University with the man the whole world should worship.

What's in your hand? Back at me.

I have it; it's the Death Note which powers the God you love. Look again, the Death Note is now an apple.

Anything is possible when your man supports me, your God, and is not a murderer.

I'm eating potato chips.

* * *

**Hahahaha, which one is your fav? My fav is Light, just cause of the last line XD**


	28. Mello's BJ

**Sorry I haven't written in over a week but I've recently hit a road block. I have no more ideas. I've used all the ones I thought of, and no more seem to be coming to me. So, if anyone has any suggestions for ideas, please put them into your review.**

**Back to the situation at hand, the following was based on something my friend told me.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Characters: Matt(POV), Mello**

**

* * *

**

I pick up the phone, propping it between my ear and shoulder as I go back to pressing buttons on my DS.

"Yo."

"Hey, you still stopping by with my chocolate later?" Mello's voice asks.

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess. Said I would."

"Can you do me a favor?"

I sigh. "Sure, Mels, what is it."

There's a pause. "Wanna give me a BJ while you're at it?"

My fingers freeze, and my throat squeezes shut for a moment making me cough loudly. "What? Why would I do that?"

I preferred to keep our personal lives at home, and tried to keep things purely professional when stopping by the Mafia base.

I could almost see Mello's smirk. "Because you love me."

He got me there.

"Fine, I'll see you in an hour."

~.~

I walk into the main room, keeping a careful eye on the thugs that occupy the room, as I make my way to Mello.

As always, he's draped across the leather couch, reading over files, and munching away at his last chocolate bar.

"Here," I say, tossing the bag of chocolate onto the table in front of him.

He looks up at me expectantly. "Good, now where's my BJ?"

My face turns a red that rivals my hair. "Y-you mean you want one here? Right...now?" I squeak.

This was crossing the line, I was not about to do that in front of everyone. We didn't do PDA. We had never even _kissed_ in public let alone do _that_.

Mello glares at me. "What's the problem? Are you broke or something?"

"Broke?" The statement catches me off guard, and I gaze at him in confusion.

"Yeah," he huffs, "you must be broke if you can't get me a simple Booster Juice."

* * *

**I'm not sure if Booster Juice is just a Canadian company or not, but basically it's a place that makes smoothies. :/**

**Reviews? More Ideas? Please :D**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing, favouriting(not a real word but whatever XD), and story alerting. I can't believe I almost have 100 reviews! Couldn't have done it without all of you! Thanks so much!**


	29. Mello's 21st

**Hi, sorry it's short. But I'm quite occupied at the moment.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Matt & Mello**

**

* * *

**

I woke to the feel of soft lips on mine. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at green ones only inches from my face.

"Matt?"

"Good morning, Mello," he replied huskily.

My eyes searched for an explanation as to why Matt was straddling my boxer-clad form and found, with pleasant surprise, that Matt was completely naked.

I tore my eyes from Matt's nether regions and looked back up at him. "And what do you think you're getting this morning?"

I lifted my hips to teasingly grind into him, and elicited a soft moan from the redhead.

"It's not what I'm getting; it's what you're getting," Matt murmured, leaning in to kiss me again.

I give in to the feeling of his lips on mine for a few moments before pulling back.

"And what is it exactly that I am getting? And for what purpose?"

Matt grinned. "You get me, for the entire day. No hacking, no smoking, and no..." Matt took a deep, slow breath. "No video games." My eyes widened at the last statement. Matt never gave up his video games unless it was a life or death situation, or...

"Is it...?" I left the question open, knowing that he would understand what I meant.

"Yes, Mello," he smirked, softly tracing his fingertips across my bare chest.

I felt my lips twitch up in response. "And I get you for the whole day?"

The redhead nodded.

"Mmm," I hummed, pulling Matt down flush against me. "Happy Birthday to me."

Matt gave me a deep kiss. "Happy 21st Birthday Mello."

* * *

**Sorry, still on hiatus, but I felt I needed to write something for Mello's birthday. Plus I think my brain is jumping at every chance it gets to stop studying. XD**

**I have 5 finals this week and will be studying non-stop until after my last exam on Saturday. After that I hope to write some more before next semester starts. I feel bad for just sorta letting this hang in the air, but I find that I can't find the will to write if it uses up the only free time I have. I do have a few ideas, most of them are song-fics tho. If anyone is opposed to this then please send me ideas, I need some if I am to write more.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry I took off the contest for the 100 reviewer. I felt I had to because of the hiatus I went on. I may bring it back over the holidays, or I may just randomly choose a reviewer and give them the prize of me writing a fic of their choice, as long as it's LxL or MxM. **

**Anyways, again, I'm sorry, please forgive me. :/**


	30. I Love The Way You Lie Part 2

**Based on the song Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna. A friend of mine showed me this song a few weeks ago, and I realized that I should make a Part 2, to my fic as well. So here it is.**

**I advise reading the first part again cause it's sorta continuing where the last one left off. **

**Which means, unfortunately, they are already both dead.**

**A slight warning towards a more Mature turn of events about halfway through. Still Teen rated, but there's openly obvious suggestive adult content (if that makes any sense :P).**

**Again, " (*} " are the breaks. This time just showing breaks in time. **

**Also again, italics are lyrics; Matt sings the regular **_italics_** while Mello sings the **_underlined italics_

**And the**_** bold underlined italics **_**are both of them singing.**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Characters: Matt and Mello, other character mentions**

Mello remembers that day when he held out his hand to Matt – the day they both died. It seemed like they both had such a bright future ahead of them; because even in death they were still together.

Matt had taken his hand and they walked side-by-side into the light. It was strange but they had arrived back at Whammy's; though it was a slightly altered version of it. Only those that were dead were there.

Whammy and L had been there greeting them back home. It had seemed like everything would go back to the way it was when they were little kids.

Mello was wrong.

Now everything is just as bad as it was before they had died.

Mello shakes his head and closes his eyes, not wanting to see the damage that he's caused again. It's a wonder that it still surprises him.

_On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

Matt looks up at Mello from his position on the floor amid the ruins, watching his head shake slowly. He takes in the sight of the halo of light around his blond hair, and the wings that spread from his back. It's amazing how beautiful he is, even when he is overwhelmed with dark emotions.

Another argument, another fight. Always a never-ending cycle of Mello wanting to be the best, but always trying to go about it the wrong way.

Matt can't help idolizing Mello's strength as he tries to hold onto a reality that doesn't exist for them anymore. It's an obsessive determination, that brings strain and suffering to their relationship, and is defined by the pure white feathers tipped with midnight black that makes up both of their sets of wings.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind._

Mello feels the coursing of emotions through his veins; the pain, the anger, burning uncontrollably.

It's the feelings he found so familiar when he was still alive, and it's what he clings to. Anything to feel just a grasp of real life in the afterlife. It'll all he longs for.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Matt can only sit back and watch the warring of pain and peace in Mello's heart. As much as he tries to convince Mello just to stop, he can't change the way Mello thinks. It's almost as if death has caught Mello in his state of turmoil and won't let him move on. Won't let him realize that he can breathe easy now, and just let life pass him by.

But it's also the lie that keeps Mello being Mello. If he was to slow down and relax he wouldn't be the same person that Matt knows and loves. In that sense, behind Matt's tear-stained face, there's a part of him that also wishes that the pain will never stop.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

Matt picks himself up off the ground, clearing his throat that's hoarse from all the yelling. He doesn't pay any mind to the shards of glass that litter the floor. Even if he were to cut himself, it's not like he can die from blood loss anymore.

He turns his back to Mello, and leaves the room with only a few parting words. In all their fighting, no matter how often it seems that Mello will cave to Matt's voice of reason, something pulls him away and gives him a dark strength that always beats Matt down.

_Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right._

Mello listens numbly as Matt leaves the room. He doesn't call out to him, he doesn't stop him. The red-head utters a well-deserved swear, and gives the threat of leaving; both of which Mello is used to.

They've been playing these games for far too long, it's become habit; one so strong they can't break. And it kills Mello more inside to know that without these fights, he would most likely cease to exist.

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
With violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

Matt retreats to his favorite corner of Whammy's. It's a small window seat on the third floor at the end of the hall. He used to play his video games there all the time, it was always so peaceful.

Now, as he folds his tainted wings around him and curls up on the small ledge, all Matt can feel is a burning in his lungs, a remnant of the pain of his death.

Every fight they have, the pain of the bullet wounds coarse through his body, like fire and oil. It's excruciating; but all Matt can think about, is how it reminds him of the fact that he took those bullets and died for Mello's sake.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Mello knows exactly where Matt went off to, but heads out the door in the opposite direction. He glances back into the room, seeing it already put back together like new. It stabs his heart, and his eyes glaze over with disappointed tears. Everywhere he goes, there are reminders that he isn't in the real world anymore, that he is just dreaming, walking in a world that doesn't really exist. But Mello holds onto the lie, and will keeping holding on for as long as possible.

As long as Matt is there beside him, pretending to believe the lie, then that is enough for Mello.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

(*}

It's dark when Matt climbs into bed beside a half asleep Mello, and he knows he's a glutton for punishment. No matter how many times he tries to follow up with his threat, he always loses the courage before he can actually run away. He can't go against the fate that killed them, and brought them back together in the afterlife.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave._

Mello let's Matt snuggle up with him in the dark of the night. He's too tired to make a fuss, and his eyes droop, the walls going fuzzy.

The warmth of Matt's embrace brings back memories of the times when they would laugh and smile. When they gave each other hugs whenever they wanted to. When all games were fun, and not hurtful. When life was carefree, having nothing to worry about. And when they kissed each other to express their love; not used as a way to gain dominance and submission.

Too bad that all faded away, many years ago.

_Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories._

(*}

Matt slowly opens his eyes from his peaceful sleep. He sees Mello pulling out of one dreamworld and into another.

Mello's face is illuminated by a ray of sun that shines through the window across the room; such beauty marred by the streaks of blood and blooming purple bruises. Matt figures he himself must look the same.

Even though the damage they make to the house disappears after their fights; the marks made on each other remain. Probably as a warning against further destruction – not that it ever stops them.

_This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction._

Mello watches Matt's face carefully, surveying the damage that he's caused.

His expression changes and Matt fears the worst – he sees the hurt in his eyes over what he's done once again. Mello whispers his apologies, just the same as every morning before that.

Matt breathes out a sigh of despair; apologies just aren't enough anymore. He pushes away from Mello; he can't take the sight of those eyes anymore.

_H__ush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry that you  
Pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me._

Mello's demeanor changes as Matt pulls away from him, not accepting the apology. He should have seen it coming. Their relationship strained to the point of breaking; held together only by lies and routine apologies that hold no meaning anymore.

Mello moves to get out of bed, avoiding Matt's fingers that automatically reach out to keep him from leaving. He yells as Matt; doesn't want to feel a fake embrace. Matt's right, somehow they have to break out of the painful cycle that they are in.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_

Matt scrambles to follow Mello out of the room. Not wanting to be alone with these thoughts of pain and despair. Being with Mello keeps Matt sane, because he wouldn't be able to cope with death if the blond wasn't at his side.

So he follows him; acting like a shadow in the bright light of their purgatory.

When Mello finally stops; he turns around, arms open to embrace Matt, longing to feel complete again. Neither can ever escape the need to have the other in their arms.

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy.  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me._

Mello kisses Matt, holding him tightly, listening to the whispers of how beautiful he is. Mello knows he's not beautiful, he doesn't believe the lie that is as plain as the scar that covers half of his face. But he knows it's just Matt's way of saying that he loves him, no matter what he does or looks like.

He hates it.

And he loves it.

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

Matt is shoved violently away from Mello, up against the wall. The atmosphere changing in an instant from painful longing to desperate needing.

Their tongues collide in a war for dominance, neither giving out to the other. As they push and pull each other around the hall, mouths never disconnecting, they leave a path of destruction that only grows as they discard clothes and make use of every surface possible to increase their pleasure.

Both men, insane with desire, forget all of the times that they betrayed and lied to each other, only to remember how they are always there for each other. Through thick and thin, through life, death, and afterlife; they will always be together.

It is something they could never, and would never change.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs,_

Mello moans into Matt's mouth, the increasing pleasure surmounting his need to dominate. His overpowering pride slowly slips away because they just move too well together.

Together, they are unstoppable. They beat down everything that crosses their paths, and they don't stop until they are the victorious.

It's at the moment that Mello gives in to Matt that they both realize that they are looking at the obstacles of their relationship as if they are mountains that need overcoming. Instead they are actually just small mounds that they can easily move around without any difficulty. They both need to just stop acting so stubborn, and let the other win every once in a while.

It doesn't matter who hurts who first or how many times, it's the fact that there is hurt in the first place. A hurt that shouldn't have to happen.

'_Cause we're that lucky.  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

Matt gasps at the feeling of Mello; never will he forget this utter bliss. It's as if he is still the innocent boy he used to be; feeling the intense pleasure for the first time. It's at moments like this that they both know exactly how much they love each other, and how amazing it is that they will have each other for the rest of their existences.

It sounds insane to both of them; a love defined by intense fights and moments of insatiable passion. But there's no one that they would listen to to convince them of anything else.

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'_

Matt stumbles through the house towards their bedroom, holding up Mello's weight as he goes; the rocking of his forward motion, giving a pleasure to Mello that the doesn't want to lose.

He silently thanks the oversized house, and redhead that is rubbing against him. If Matt wasn't there with him, the largeness of the house would have no purpose.

If Matt wasn't there; there was nothing stopping Mello from setting the whole thing on fire, to burn all that served as a reminder of him. Because, with Matt, at least there was something that made sense in the world, something that held him in a steady state of mind. If Matt were to leave, Mello would lose all sanity, and would more than likely lose his white wings to the darkness that was already spreading across them.

_This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it.  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Finally in their bed, they move with each other in burning ecstasy. Nails claw across arms and backs, teeth nip and bite at sensitive skin, moans and groans fill the air around them. Turning pain into pleasure; and for the first time, both seeking to satisfy the other, and not their self.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**_

A blinding white light passes before each of their eyes; and both cry out the others name. A glorious high that stays with them for more than a few moments.

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,**_

_****_When it all clears, they both gasp at what they see before them.

They are both encased in a pure white light that fills both of them with love and takes away their pain and fear, turning black feathers back to white.

They realize that, because they just put aside their own wants and needs, and gave themselves to the other, they had finally learned their final lesson.

Matt and Mello look at each other, both saying how this is the end; that they will be separated on the other side.

And with that lie within their hearts, they hold each other close that let the light consume them.

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.**_

* * *

**Soooo, surprisingly that turned out quite a bit differently than I thought it would. However, I kind like how Matt and Mello finally find peace at the end.**

**Basically, they were stuck in purgatory until they got over their differences, and learned how to give themselves to the other without thinking of themselves all the time. But yeah, I hope it made sense, and I hope you liked Part 2 :)**

**Please R&R, I'd like to know if this was up to par with the first part.**

**I have a few more fics planned, but I need to buckle down and just write them. I'm too lazy. I **_**will**_** try to write more tho. **


	31. Matty's Girl

**Happy 21****st**** Birthday Matt! I had to write something for ya, and I had this idea floating around in my head for a while, so I'm glad I had the opportunity to use it. You know I love you. :D**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Characters: Matt & Mello**

* * *

_The karaoke machine started up, and a blonde male stood up to the microphone, taking a hold of it as the first notes of 'Jessie's Girl' began to play._

_Then he began to sing:_

"_Yeah Matt is a friend_

_I know he's been the best friend of mine_

_But lately it's been strange, though it isn't hard to define_

_Matty's got himself a girl, but I wish that he was mine_

_And she's watchin' him play his games_

_And she's blowing kisses at him, they make me sick_

_And he's got her on his arm, all around Whammy's_

_You know I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_Why can't you just love me right back?_

_Seems you won't drop the charade_

_But I guess you don't have a reason to change_

_I feel like such a fool listening to them talkin' cute_

_I love him so much, but if I told him he'd refute._

_'Cause she's watchin' him play his games_

_And she's blowing kisses at him, they make me sick_

_And he's got her on his arm, all around Whammy's_

_You know I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_Why can't you just love me right back?_

_Just Matty's girl_

_I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_Why can't you just love me right back?_

_Why can't you just love me right back?_

_I fix my hair in the mirror all the time_

_Maybe it'll change what he sees in me_

_I've been badass, and I know he likes my lines_

_I thought that in love personality is the key._

_Tell me, why I be the one he's lovin' like that?_

_You know I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_I'll be Matty's girl_

_Why can't I be the one he's lovin' like that?_

_Like Matty's girl_

_I wish that I was Matty's girl_

_I wanna be in Matty's world_

_Why can't I be the one he's lovin' like that?"_

_The music faded out and the blonde said one last thing. "Happy Birthday Matt."_

_He watched the redhead in front of him carefully, waiting for a reaction._

"_It's about frickin' time!" the redhead exclaimed, jumping to envelop the surprised blonde in a bear hug, crushing their lips together._

* * *

A crash was heard from the front door as Mello dropped the bag he had been carrying in through the front door.

"Matt!" he cried out. "What the hell are you watching!"

The redhead in question turned around on the couch to face him, his grin growing at the blush spreading across the blondes face. "A repeat of the best birthday ever."

Mello mumbled something unintelligible as he made his way to the couch with the bag.

He plopped it onto the couch beside Matt, then proceeded to unzip his vest slowly, letting it fall to the ground behind him.

Matt stared as the blonde moved closer, his eyes roaming the enticing sight before him. He was surprised when Mello reached into the bag to pull out a pair of handcuffs.

He was about to protest, but wasn't fast enough as they clicked shut around... Mello's wrists?

A cocky smirk was all Mello gave him as he crawled onto Matt's lap, straddling him. "That was the best birthday ever? I'll show you best birthday ever... Master." he purred.

A shiver of excitement and arousal shot down Matt's spine and went straight to his groin, this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Hee hee, hope it brought you a laugh. XD**

**BACKSTORY! Matt got Linda to pose as his girlfriend to make Mello jealous enough to actually admit his feelings to Matt. XD Matt is sneaky :P**

**Sorry about not updating, school and work are taking up 95% of my time right now, haven't even had very much free time to go on facebook O.o**

**Anywho, I hope it won't be as long before the next one, but who knows.**

**R&R? :)**


	32. Goodbye

**Totally forgot to add this when I first published this chapter but;**

**YAY! 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR AWESOMENESS! I love reading your reviews because it gives me the motivation to want to write more :D**

**~.~**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. :)**

**I know today is supposed to be a happy joyful day but for the 19****th**** year in a row I am valentine-less on this day.**

**Anyways, I thought I'd give you something for the special occasion.**

**I didn't really have anything planned for today so this idea just came to me this morning as I was getting ready for the day. It's sorta loosely based around the song, 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October (I love that band, and my iPod played this song while I was getting ready).**

**Genre: I meant to write something happy and sweet but it turned out kinda sad and tragic at the same time.**

**Characters: I don't really have specific characters for this one because of the way I wrote it. So it's up to you to decide whether it's between Matt and Mello, or L and Light, and with who being which person.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I awaken to the sound of quiet breaths and the feeling of a warm body surrounding me. I sigh in content, closing my eyes again and letting a small smile grace my lips; everything is as it should be.

_If only this wasn't our last day..._

I don't dwell on the thought, because for now, I don't need to worry about anything.

I lightly rest my head against yours, letting my breath gently rustle the soft locks. I fall back asleep and don't register that you have awoken and have gotten out of bed until I feel a chill from lost heat. I open my eyes to the sight of you standing at the window, blinds open and letting the morning sun cast its rays over your beautiful naked body. You turn slightly, hearing the rustle of the sheets as I stretch, and you extend your hand, inviting me to join you.

I stand, entwining our fingers and settling myself around you, wrapping my arms around your waist and resting my chin on your shoulder. We stand in silence, just watching the world pass by below us as the sun rises in the distance.

It's still too early to be up so I pull you back to the bed and we curl up together, limbs tangled in each others. You lean up to give me a soft, sweet kiss, then you trail more kisses down my neck until you get to my heart. You press your ear there, letting its steady beats calm you and reassure you that this isn't a dream. It's hard not to succumb to the heaviness of our eyelids but we force ourselves to stay awake.

In an effort to make every last minute worth it, we begin to talk. Every and any topic that comes to mind. We talk about our pasts; our families, the things we did as kids, the places we visited. We lay our hearts out for the other to see.

But as much as I try to ignore it, the same thought keeps popping up in my mind.

_Today is our last day together._

I let my hand softly grab your chin to pull your lips up to mine. After a few seconds I pull away to put my hand on my chest over my heart, then lift it to rest over your heart. I know my eyes are brimming with emotions; love, happiness, longing, sadness, fear. I can see each of them reflected the same in your eyes.

I also see pain there, and tension fills the air. I grab onto you, pulling you tight against me, never wanting to let go. I let out the words that have never truly been said out loud; a fairytale for people that aren't caught up in a world of lies, deceit, and... death.

"I love you."

Your lips find mine again, and you whisper the same words back as we part for breath. You pull back to look into my eyes again and I see how scared you are; how desperate you are for the inevitable outcome not to happen.

_But it will._

We'd always known that this would happen at some point, we just wished it wouldn't happen so soon.

We pass the day by in each others company, not doing any work, just living life as it should have been. And in the evening, we both lay in bed, staring at each other; taking in every detail again and again until we can see each other perfectly behind closed eyelids.

Then we try to sleep, try to pull each other into our dreams, where we will never lose each other.

It takes a while but we eventually do fall asleep, and I find you in my dreams, waiting for me.

When my eyes open the next morning I see you staring right back at me and I feel the dread grow in my stomach. I clutch you to me, tucking your head beneath my chin and squeezing my eyes shut, willing myself to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep does not come, and we are forced to face the day.

The day we will be separated... _forever_.

We grudgingly get up and get ready for the day, pretending that everything is alright. We can't go out and show the world that we know the end is near. We both have parts to play, and we would not lose character.

However, as I reach for the doorknob, you stop me, slamming my back against the door and pressing our lips together in desperation, letting our carefully made masks fall away for the moment.

It's a kiss filled with love and passion, one that immediately imprints on my soul.

_This is it._

I grip your hair in my hands, holding your face to mine, extending the moment for as long as possible.

But we must break apart for air, and when we do we dawn our masks again and take a step away from the blissful dream and into the painful reality.

My hand lingers on the doorknob, not willing to close the door behind us, for that will signify the end. I glance back at the room one last time and let out a long breath, letting the door click shut.

I look back at you, staring right into your eyes, into the depths of your heart and soul, as you do the same.

Then, as if rehearsed numerous times, at the exact same time we say,

"Goodbye."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Who did you envision where?**


End file.
